Mana's Mind
by Duran the Gladiator
Summary: Epilogue: Ten years after they've completed their second task as Mana Heroes, they look back upon their lives as "regular" people. *thanks to Shade for the epilogue!* A/D and K/C - an extra short story for my faithful readers will follow
1. The hour of dawn

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator (aka Kaeli)  
  
Chapter 1: The hour of dawn  
  
He could be seen training every day on the Molebear Highlands, he could be seen scouting the Cleft of the Earth and paying visits to the dwarves. He could be seen there every day... except that one. He was in formal attire, brandishing a beautiful armor made of platinum, ditto shield and a very frustrated look. He, the newest and best Knight of Gold and delegate to every important meeting for the Grasslands Country Forcena, used to be a mere mercenary in King Richard's service. Until he became one of the Mana Heroes by Kevin's side, that is. He used to be Duran, a stubborn guy who never seemed to agree with anyone. But now they had promoted him to Sir Duran, and made him radically change his attitude from stubborn to more serious, from antisocial to severely shy. His sister had trained him in manners, and he knew full well that she had been much more easy than his aunt Stella would have been. But now a bit of his "old" nature resurfaced as King Richard had told him some very unpleasant news.  
"Do I have to go to Beast Kingdom, sire? Maybe you could use my advice..." Duran tried desperately.  
"Duran... do me this favor, for an old friendship shall we say. Besides, there's going to be delegates there from every important country - or not-that-important. There's going to be someone from Altena, someone from Rolante, one of the people from Diorre, one of the Navarrans..."  
"The Navarre Sand Fortress is not seriously a country, is it?"  
"It is now. Flamekhan has accepted rulership over the desert cities and the Valley of Flames, so technically it's now called the Navarre Sand KINGDOM. Anyway, Wendel is going to send someone too. Probably Heath, that younger guy you said you met. And, of course, the Beast King."  
"Huh? Isn't the Beast King going to host the Reconsiliation in his castle?"  
"Oh, you don't know? The Peace Summit here requires him to be here. Forcena, for it's central position in the world, has to host the Summit. All the kings and queens are to come here. And knowing that his father was needed here, Prince Kevin of Beast Kingdom has offered to host the Reconsiliation. Now, come on and go to Maia with me already! The queen of Altena will arrive here shortly by the aid of Booskaboo. You can then take the ride along with the Altena delegate to get to Beast Kingdom. Between us," King Richard added with a wink, and Duran immediately knew this was strictly off the record, "I'm looking forward to meeting Queen Valda again after all those years. A new alliance between our lands would certainly do us good... and I don't mean the lands only."  
"Say, who's Rolante sending?"  
"Remarkably enough, they're sending the head of the Amazon army, since Queen Lise is sick. Prince Elliot is obviously too young for this kind of thing..." They headed out into the badlands, over the bridge and on to Maia. Even though it was not at all dangerous any more - there were no more monsters - King Richard liked Duran to go with him for he found the boy much like an adopted son. Already he had stated in his will that his title should pass onto Duran lest something happen to him. They arrived at the port right in time to see Queen Valda and a few others step off... and to Duran's surprise, Angela was there too.  
"Welcome, Queen Valda, Princess Angela", he said, the latter earning him a deadly glare from Angela, "to the Kingdom of Forcena." He bowed with utmost grace, amazing Angela as he managed to stay on his feet in all his armor.  
"Greetings, Richard. Ah, this must be young Sir Duran." The king took the offered hands. "Oh, as for the delegate to Beast Kingdom, my daughter has volunteered." King Richard raised an eyebrow. Volunteered? For what reason? He could, however, assume that it had something to do with his finest knight, judging by the looks they gave each other.  
"Ah, then she can escort Sir Duran, he's my delegate. Duran," he turned to his companion, "be sure to greet Prince Kevin on my behalf. He is a very remarkable boy to have done such magnificent deeds."  
"Don't forget, King Richard, he had help from me!", Duran reacted, which evoked a chuckle from both the King and the Queen.  
"And don't forget my input, Sir Duran...", Angela said. Something in her voice made Duran temper his happiness. "And indeed, Kevin is a very remarkable young man. He has done good things for everyone of us."  
"Right you are, princess. Now, Duran, don't delay any longer. Escort the princess safely to Beast Kingdom. I'll see you both back in a week!" The King guided the Queen and her escort through Maia as Duran got on the sea turtle's back and helped Angela get on. As Booskaboo swam off, they started talking.  
"So, I guess we're stuck with each other then, huh?", said a slightly uneasy Duran.  
"Yes. It's a pleasure seeing you again. Can't really believe it has been a year... you could have come over, you know..."  
"Angela... I'm sorry. I've missed you too... but I really couldn't. King Richard sent me out as delegate all the time. Now that I'm a Knight of Gold, I've new duties... you could have visited too, you know.", he added playfully.  
"Nope, been practicing diplomacy and stuff like that. Mother decided she'd spend more time with me, and teach me how to be a proper princess and queen. Oh, and I'm sorry for the politesse of just now. It's been trained into me."  
"Me too." They sat silently for a while, until Angela went to sit closer to him. Duran thanked the gods she wore a coat and formal attire. In the skimpy outfit she'd worn on their adventures... he knew she disliked formal garbs, but this didn't give him a heartache by looking at her. Over the year he had spent without her had grown a realisation of the hopelessness of his love for her. But now he wished so badly...  
"Duran, I didn't imagine you could become so shy over just one year! Seriously... you ARE in loving company, you know..." She leaned over for a kiss, but found her prey avoiding her.  
"Angie... it would hurt too much. Your mother probably wants you to marry a prince and stuff. I'm no prince. I'm not even remote. I do love you, but it would be far better for the both of us if we faced the distance between us."  
"Hey, tin man," she used her nickname for him in a teasing way while placing her hand on his cheek to make sure he took notice of it, "I don't care for that. I care for you. And I think now is a good time to decide if we want to get this right - serious. We're both adults now. We can very well make our own decisions, and ask for those decisions to be respected. I love you, Duran, as I made clear a year ago. I haven't loved you less for a second of the past year. I know you haven't either: so why are we still caring for a barrier such as blood? So you're no royalty. You're one of the most elite men in the world. Everywhere you'll go, you'll be treated like a king. So you're a Forcenian, and I'm from Altena. I could become a remote diplomat and live with you. You could do the same and come live in Altena. Or we could go and live elsewhere. I want to be able to love you." Angela looked at him once more. He sighed, he knew it was true: they couldn't give up on each other. Not in the way they were emotionally involved.  
"Me too. But let's do it properly then. Angie...", he said as he sat in front of her and gently held her hands, "I am dearly in love with you. Wanna be my girlfriend?"  
"Sure...", she said and hugged him.  
They still had their arms around each other when they arrived in the Moonlight City Mintos. There was a bit of a crowd waiting for them at the inn. The Fairy King stood there, helped a bit by Carlie who had grown up a lot during the year that had passed. She was now equally tall to Kevin, who stood beside her, and looked a whole lot more mature. She had traded her hat for a more fashionable beret, and her usual flowing robes were now a bit less flowing. Behind Carlie stood a young woman they both recognised as being the Flamekhan's daughter Jessica, and she was holding the hand of a remarkably happy-looking Hawkeye. The Ninja Master stood in his black garb, but he had tied a white ribbon in his hair. They joined the group as Kevin spoke:  
"Welcome fellow reconsiliators. I, Prince Kevin, welcome you to Beast Kingdom. It's great pleasure for me to see you here. Now, follow me please, Moonlight Forest is real maze." He led them to the impressive castle Duran remembered to be gloomy - but it wasn't anymore. The beastmen and -women had polished the stones of the castle so the dirt of the ages had come off and the stones reflected the moonlight again. The Moonreading Tower still stood in the middle of the forest menacingly, but was now outmatched by the castle's shine.  
"Please go on inside, I give the cooks final adjustments for lunch.", the boy said before heading off into one of the corridors. The doors to the dining room was open, and everyone crowded in. Hawkeye was first to notice the two newly arrived delegates.  
"Hey Duran, hello Angela, how's it been? A year can be a long time, can't it?"  
"It sure can. Well, we've been fine. We too just met on the way here. It's sure good to be together again...", Angela said, and giggled as Duran put his arm around her waist.  
"So, you guys haven't given it another go for a year?! Are you finally getting back together now?", Hawkeye whispered.  
"Hawk! That is an insult to me and my beautiful girlfriend!", said the swordsman mockingly, "Yes, we've decided to go about it seriously now. No flirts, no silly kisses, but just love and affection."  
"Ah, that sounds like the marriage material! Will there be any wedding bells at the end of this romance?"  
"I dunno, but I hope so. And what's happened with you? Any wedding bells for you?"  
"Yes. Me and Jessie got married two months ago. We were married by an acquaintance, by the way."  
"Oh? Who then?" Angela raised an eyebrow? One of their friends? But who?  
"A lovely little priestess named Charlotte."  
"No, seriously?! Have you been married by Carlie?"  
"Aided by Heath, of course, but she did give us the blessing and all. She is a fully-fledged Priestess of Light now. Oh, here comes the bringer of light herself!"  
"Hello Duran, hello Angela, how've you been?"  
"Fine, thank you, Carlie. You too, I hope?"  
"Yup. Me and Heath have practiced a loooooong time but now I'm a Priestess of Light. I like it alot. Heath is proud of me, he says he even thinks I might become like Gramps someday. Like my new style, by the way?"  
"Yeah, suits you." "Looks cute on you, Carlie!"  
"Heath said I should start to dress my age. So I did."  
"Heath has a good sense of fashion if he advised you this..."  
"He even bought me a very beautiful dress. I'll wear it later. Kevin said he'd organised a dance. I just hope I don't have to dance. I can't dance!"  
"No worries, Carlie, I teach you! I can dance good. Hello Duran, and Angie... you back together?"  
"Jeez, what is it with everybody?! Is it that obvious, Kevin?"  
"No, but I smell Angela's scent on you, so I piece two and two together. Congratulations... and you too, Hawk. Jessie is very lucky girl, and you are very lucky guy. Now, let's go talk reconsiliation."  
"Ahem..." A knock on the door made all heads turn that way. In the doorway stood Lise, in her usual Amazon armor, but with a crown on her head. "Got room for one more?", she said grinning.  
"Lise! You're here!" The friends all stood up and went to her. "How did you get here?"  
"Flammie. She still is here, although she seemed to have gone up into exile again. NOW let's talk reconsiliation."  
  
"Do you think I look good in this dress, Duran?"  
"Uhh..." Duran gulped. Angela had put on a strapless dress with a low back, something like her normal dress, but even more beatiful. He nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... looking good..."  
"Oh, all you men think about is good-looking girls in skimpy outfits, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, and darn right we are. And don't you like me in this outfit too?" It was true, Angela had found her new boyfriend very good-looking without all the armor.  
"So so true. Now, let's go and dance, loverboy, before I keep you here." She bit her lip: that wans't supposed to come out that loud. He blushed scarlet. But he was first to regain his senses and kissed her on the cheek. "You and me both. C'mon, I wanna dance or die trying."  
"For you, it would be the latter, wouldn't it?", sounded Lise's voice from the end of the corridor. "Come on, you wouldn't deny me the pleasure of watching you dance, would you?" She laughed as she joined her friends and guided them to the ballroom.  
"Lise, I'd start thinking you've been here before", said an amazed Angela as they were skillfully guided through the corridors.  
"Well... I have been here a few times to visit Kevin. He needed my help in a few cases... and I helped him. He's a nice man, and so is his father. A bit rough on the edges, but a nice man..." They entered the ballroom (recognising the decorations as Lise's work), where Lise went to talk to a few others. Duran invited Angela on the dancefloor and started to dance. Immediately they had the attention of the entire room as they danced the most graceful-looking waltz. When the waltz ended and Angela went to get drinks, Lise came up to her with an amazed Carlie and Kevin.  
"Wow, he can dance better than anyone else of gathered company!", said Lise.  
"Where'd Duran learn to dance that good, Angela?"  
"Methinks I can't dance that good... maybe Duran learn Carlie how to dance?"  
"It almost seemed as if I was floating..." Angela stated dreamily.  
"Effect of the waltz or just of being in Duran's arms?", was Lise's mock remark.  
"Hmmm... both! Now, if you'll excuse me, it's about time for round two. See you!" And the princess was off again, leaving Kevin and Carlie at the drinks table as Lise too went back to her company.  
"Kevin, what is going on with Angela and Duran? They look funny... Hawk did too when he looked at Jessica when they got married."  
"Uh... they in love, Carlie. Don't you know being in love, what it's like? ...I think it must feel very nice. Beast King said it feels very nice, and Angela looks happy."  
"In love? Like they give each other lotsa kisses like Hawk and Jessica? Ooh, they gonna get married too? I hope I can marry them then!"  
"I hope too. You are good Priestess of Light, and good friend of me. Beast King said he hoped you'd come again. Heath had you training that long?" Kevin poured his companion a drink, then took one for him. "I missed you too, wanted to talk to you. Been feeling strange lately, a bit drowsy... you have same tired feeling, or not?"  
"Yes. The others too: I can tell. Fairy King said that the elves were acting strange as well. Only Jessica and the Beastmen aren't influenced..."  
"Beastmen don't feel it as good as me. I just hope that Beast King is allright in Forcena. Sunlight makes Beastmen dreamy and less powerful!" He noticed their drinks were empty. "Would you like other drink, or just dance?"  
"Dance, please. My dress screams out to be a ballroom dress." She let herself be guided to the dancefloor by Kevin.  
  
Lise had been last to leave the ballroom after tidying together with Kevin and a few Beastmen. Sleeping had been fairly easy since she had drank a few glasses of the Beastmen's beer. Strong stuff, since Kevin refused to touch it even if he was allowed to drink it, and Duran too avoided the stuff - "I don't wanna forget that waltz, ever!" - but Hawkeye and Jessica had joined her and had left the dance cheerful and wrapped in each other's arms. And she had drifted asleep moments after falling down on her bed, still wearing her dress. She praised the gods that she hadn't undressed, since the next thing she knew, Duran was in her room, together with the rest, trying to get her awake.  
"Duran... have you no idea what time it is? It's only just light outside..." And then it hit her: light? They all rushed outside to the clearing in front of the castle. Although their vision to the outside world was limited, a victorious sun appeared above the horizon, and casted its golden light into the Moonlight Forest. It was a beautiful sight to behold if it weren't so unnatural. Hawk was first to speak.  
"Guys, I think we have a problem..."  
And just as he said that, Kevin fell down, clutching his head.  
"It is Moon Spirit, Luna! I hear her wailing! She is confused!"  
"B-but, hasn't she disappeared with the rest of Mana?", Lise gasped as Carlie tended to her friend.  
"I don't know, but she is here and wailing. Duran, send message to Beast King. He know what to do. Tell Peace Summit of it, and ask them to be careful..." Duran nodded and sped off to the tower where the messenger birds were kept. After writing and sending his message, he joined the group in the dining room where they held a crisis meeting.  
"Beastmen weak now that the moon is gone from the sky... What to do?"  
"There's no more direct threat, so we'll just have to wait for the response of the Beast King. Don't worry, everything will work out fine. And if it doesn't, we'll MAKE it work out, 'kay?"  
"Has anyone seen anything unusual? I mean, besides the fact that it's day out there...", asked a reasonably calm Hawk.  
"I have." All heads turned to Lise. "I thought it was the fact that I had drunk a bit too much that caused it, but I saw light in the Moonreading Tower." Kevin rose from his chair to disappear to the kitchen again, after scratching his head in amazement about what Lise had just told. "Gerald," Lise called for one of the beastman guards that stood by the door, "do you know what the Moonreading Tower is now used for?"  
"Yes, Queen Lise, it is used no more. It's empty. Beast King ordered it to be closed."  
"Oh..." Suddenly, a cry resounded, and Kevin came back inside, carrying a baby.  
"Gah, we have problem, guys! I went to kitchen because I heard Lugar cry. He was in kitchen, boiling water spilled all over him. Blisters all over his face. I cried, wished I could do something... and then it happened... I healed him! Just like I healed you with Wisp's power!"  
"Heal Light? You were able to use Heal Light again?!"  
"Yeah... how come I was able?"  
"I don't know... but we have to find out soon..."  
  
A few hours later, a beastman came inside with a message from King Richard and the Beast King. Duran took the liberty of reading it to his friends out loud:  
"Dear Duran,  
this is indeed a very disturbing tiding you bring us. The necessary precautions have been taken by us to ensure that everyone is safe. Unfortunately, problems have arisen here as well. The dwarves have been forced to flee from their living place, and rumors of other mishappenings have reached us as well. A heatwave in Altena, heavy rainstorms in the desert, ceasing of the winds in Rolante, a shadow covering Wendel and its cities, overgrowth of Diorre... even Bucca's Dark Priests have sent us news of their sudden disease. If this continues, the world will either perish or change to never be the same again. But I am completely left in the dark as to the cause of this all. Mana is gone and so must the Elementals... although Kevin does have extra developed senses.  
Anyway, have fun there, and say hello to Queen Lise on my behalf, King Richard."  
"How does King Richard know that I'm here?", Lise whispered confused to Angela.  
"Of course he knows, all your friends are here, why shouldn't you be?", was the answer. "Now shush, he's going to read the Beast King's note too."  
"Dear Kevin, and other Mana Heroes,  
it seems to me that the Elementals might still be around. They are dependant of Mana, but not totally dependant. It could be that Mana's disappearance has caused them to deteritoriate, and after a year their minds have gotten off the protection of the lands we live in. I advise that you go to the Moonreading Tower and take a good look - if Luna is still there, you should talk to her.  
May you find answers when you search!" He paused for a moment, letting his words seep in.  
"So? What'll we do? If Luna is still there... it could be dangerous."  
"And since when, Duran," said Hawkeye mockingly, "have you steered clear of danger?"  
"You're right... I think we should go!"  
"Yes! We go at evening - then beastmen are strong enough to go by without me!", cheered Kevin. Their minds were set: they'd go and find out what was going on. 


	2. Claws and leaves

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 2: Claws and leaves  
  
It felt good for the group of friends to prepare for an adventure again. It made them feel how much they'd missed the rush of it, and made their senses a bit sharper as well. Kevin faintly heard giggles from the rooms at the end of the corridor - Angela's room - and sighed.  
"Those two are worse now than they were before... all love, no fight." He growled in frustration. The giggles had stopped, and Kevin headed out of his room. In the corridor, he met a slightly flustered Duran, trying to get his helmet back on.  
"You should know better, Duran. You two are all love, no fight! Focus before fighting!"  
"Eh... well, uh, I... Sorry," he said, bowing his head in shame as he knew his friend was right, "but hey, have you ever tried to resist a girl like Angela?!"  
"Yeah, all the time. Beast girls all crazy about me ever since I came back here. Beast King said I should try and find a proper... mate..." Kevin blushed. He and the Beast King had a different opinion on that matter. He didn't want a girl - not yet, anyway. He wanted to love, not to mate.  
"Eh, lucky guy! I'm perfectly happy with Angela." He halted as he noticed Kevin sniffing. "Huh? What's the matter?"  
"You should tell her not to wear that much perfume. Every beastman could smell what going on...", Kevin added with a grin.  
"I ain't ashamed!" Duran turned around and tended to his hair a bit. Kevin shook his head to dismiss whatever ideas he had and went down to where the rest was waiting.  
"Hey Kev! Where's our lovebirds?", said Hawkeye.  
"They still in their rooms."  
"Both in one or separate?", was the sarcastic remark from Lise.  
"Separate... now, at least. They stopped me from meditating! Gah!", he growled again. Lise shifted in her chair uneasily. This quieted the rest of the company as well. Carlie used the silence as an opportunity to ask Kevin a question.  
"Kevin?"  
"Yes, Carlie?"  
"You think Luna is lonely? 'Cuz maybe that's the problem. Maybe they're lonely without Mana's power around them..."  
"I don't know. But you could be right. You are clever young woman!"  
Just as the four gathered Mana Heroes wanted to leave, Duran and Angela arrived in full battle attire.  
"Finally!", all of them sighed at once, earning them a death glare from Angela and a slight blush from Duran. They headed out into the night.  
It was a long walk to the Moonreading Tower: night had fallen when they arrived at its gates. They were barred with steel and protected by a spell.  
"Angela, mind taking care of the barrier? I'll dissolve the steel bars..."  
After a quick nod, Angela concentrated hard... and before she knew it, a wave of darkness washed through her hands and blackened the barrier. It dissipated with a "whoosh". Then it was Hawkeye's turn as his skills weren't based on Mana as much as on his ninja skills. His Fire Jutsu melted the steel bars away from the doors.  
"After you, Lise...", he said gallantly as he bowed.  
"Really Hawk, I thought marriage would make you less womanising!" was her teasing answer to that - yet she went ahead, spear held firmly in her hands. Duran and Angela followed suit, focusing on whatever battle there was to come. Then came Hawkeye and Carlie, and Kevin guarded their backs in his werewolf form. They climbed staircase after staircase in search of the elusive Elemental or whatever the cause of the problem was...  
  
"This is hopeless!", said a frustrated Duran as they descended again, not having found Luna or anything else.  
"Hmm... maybe it is...", sighed Hawk and Lise at the same time.  
"Hey! I know! Come with me, mister Werewolf! Let the others sulk.", shouted Carlie as she tugged on the beast's sleeve. Kevin, despite being in a different form, followed her. The rest of the group was too caught up in their sense of defeat to notice that the two were wandering off.  
"See this? This is the wrong staircase we went up! Yep, I remember it, Lise and Hawk and me came from the other door! How could they forget?" Kevin growled. She was right, it had been the wrong door. As they mounted the stairs and came to the place where the heroes had fought the Moon God Beast, Dolan. Indeed, there she was, the Elemental Luna, crying against the moon.  
"Hey Luna, remember us? Carlie, the cute li'l priestess from Wendel, and Kevin, the prince of the Beast Kingdom. Why are you so sad? What made you cry and stop the eternal night?"  
"Oh... it's my two favorites... where's the rest? I was hoping you'd come... I've fallen ill! My luminance has faded! Wait... I can see the others... Throw them a rope, Kevin!" Kevin obliged as he threw his longest Magic Rope down, and it was only a matter of time before the heroes were all gathered on top of the Moonreading Tower. "It's so good to see you again, all of you... I'm a bit sick, it must be the lack of Mana that has made me a bit ill... You see, we Elementals are not bound to Mana's powers, we are no part of them. We are spirits of this world itself. Once we were normal human beings, just like you, but we were transformed and given the powers of Mana to protect the sealed Stones containing the God-Beasts after the war for Mana. Mana kept us powerful and healthy. We couldn't fulfill our duties when we were ill, or could we? Anyway, there are only two cures for our disease. Either Mana must fully return and replenish our health, either we must acquire something belonging to our opposite Elemental. Dryad and me, Undine and Salamando, Gnome and Jinn, Shade and Wisp: we're all opposites and alike at the same time. Wait a minute, maybe this can help!", she said as she took from inside the tower a piece of paper covered with writings. It had a poem on it which read:  
"To Mana's servants' sickness  
there is a fitting cure:  
for Luna's ache a Lampflower  
from Diorre's allure;  
for Dryad a Beastman's claw  
when man is turned to beast;  
for Gnome's madness a feather  
from Needlebirds of east;  
for Jinn a Molebear, live and well,  
from the kingdom of sword;  
for Salamando gracious pearl  
from Sahagin's cold hoard;  
for Undine's pain a sword of hope  
heated in flame and fight;  
for Shade's relief a cure to pain  
caused by the end of night;  
and lastly, for the light of hope,  
the light of Wendel's priest,  
give Wisp a gift of darkness pure,  
what Shade can miss the least"  
Hawkeye blinked: how could they get a Beastman's claw after it would be transformed? How could they ever find a Sahagin's hoard? And how would they compell Shade to give his most precious possession to Wisp?  
"Don't worry, Hawkeye, your worries are not necessary. Go to the palace now. There has been a fight: a Beastman was forced to transform in order to defend his honor and he lost his hand as a result of the fight. Oh, just because I'm now powerless", she added as Kevin stared at her because of her words, "doesn't mean that I have lost my gift of clairvoyance. Go now, the claw will only remain transformed for the duration of the night unless you put a spell on it. Duran is able to do it: just use a Moon Saber spell on it and it'll remain a werewolf claw. Come back soon with a cure!", she said as the heroes took off again. To her surprise, Duran turned around to ask her a question.  
"Luna, how come we are able to use magic again? I mean, Mana still hasn't recovered... that would be weird!"  
"I'm not sure of the reason either... But be careful. This might not be Mana you're using... although I don't know what else it could be... Now, it's best you hurry back to the castle and aid Kevin! Go now, young warrior, and take good care of Angela!"  
  
It turned out that Luna had been right. One of the cooks had insulted a guard, but the guard had misjudged his opponent when transforming. The cook was a Dervish, just like Kevin, and had bitten the hand of his poor enemy off. Duran tried to cast the spell as Kevin explained to the guard just why his hand was that important to them. Duran let his energy wash through the hand and he knew it had succeeded in containing the hand in its werewolf claw form. In the meantime the rest had been discussing how they were to get to Diorre.  
"We could try and use Flammie...", said Lise, but Hawkeye shook his head.  
"Do you still have the Wind Drum? Without it, we can't call Flammie over here..."  
"No...", admitted the amazon, but then she got an idea. "But I know of a way to get her here!"  
Lise went outside and raised her spear, summoning a falling star from the sky. And indeed, a few minutes later, Flammie landed in front of her, growling softly as she set foot on the soil.  
"Calm now, Flammie dear... we need your help. Want to lend us a hand?" Flammie nodded as she shrieked affectionally when Kevin and Carlie came outside, leading Jessica with them. "Okay then, when you see the star, you go to it. Now, where are Duran and Angela? They were supposed to come out here as well..." And just as she had said it, Duran came outside with his arm around Angela's waist. Flammie shrieked again, more affectionally, and looked at Lise puzzled. "Long story... Can you take us to Diorre?" The dragon nodded again and sat down so everyone could sit down on her back. After Duran helped Angela and himself on her back, she lifted off into the air and they were on their way to Diorre, land of the elves and of the Elemental of Wood, Dryad.  
The elves were certainly not used to having a large dragon land in the middle of their village, judging by the commotion caused by Flammie's landing. Duran jumped off first, lending Angela a hand in stepping off the dragon, followed by Hawk and Jessica, Carlie, Kevin and the Fairy King.  
"Hello everyone!", said Carlie after a graceful bow, "Don't you remember me? I'm Charlotte!" Kevin's amazement about that was easily lost in the welcoming words of the elves, who slowly realised that she was the granddaughter of the Priest of Light and that it were the Mana Heroes that came from the dragon's back. They also greeted their king and asked him if he knew about the growing menace the sudden growth of the Lampflower Forest.  
"Yes, I know, my children... and I come bearing no good news. The Elementals are trying to call out for us. Prince Kevin of Beast Kingdom has managed to obtain an ancient poem telling of the illness of the Elementals and the necessary cures. They have the cure that Dryad needs, and will deliver it to her - as soon as they know where Dryad may be, of course."  
"She has to be at the end of the vines that now grow throughout the forest as long winding ropes. May you be successful, Heroes of the Mana Sword!", said the villagers as the party left the houses behind it and ventured into the forest.  
  
"Wow, those elves couldn't be more right about those vines. They appear to grow wild! But... hey, that's funny, they have no leaves, no branches, not even flowers!", said Hawk a bit too angry. Jessica had stayed behind in Diorre, after giving her husband a kiss for good luck, and he was a bit agitated after Kevin had said he had a bit of lipstick on his cheek. Luckily, he wasn't too agitated to lose his sense of humor when Duran tripped over one of the vines. Grumbling, Duran got up on his feet again - and discovered a small tree, of which the roots had grown wild. It was also sobbing obviously.  
"Dryad! Hey, it's so good to see you again, girl... what's the matter? Why are the vines a bit long?"  
"I have such ache in my feet, Duran! Isn't the rest with you?"  
"Yes, they are... wait a minute... Hey Hawk, come and see what my little tumble revealed to me! A panting Wood Elemental!", he shouted more to the entire group then to Hawk. They came running to him and found the shaky Dryad.  
"Look, whe bring you a present", said Kevin as he gave her the enchanted hand.  
"A werewolf claw! Just what I need!", she said as she took it from him and started scratching her "feet" - the vines' bases - with it. Immediately, they shrank and Dryad was enveloped in a bright yellow shield. "That'll protect me from disease! Thank you... but I take it I'm not the only one with problems?"  
"No. There's a burning sun over Altena, a rainstorm over Navarre, it's day in the Moonlight Forest, Wendel is darkened, the Dark Priests have a luminous disease, winds are silent in Rolante... oh, and Forcena's dwarves have been forced to flee their caves", said Angela.  
"Oh... Here, this is for Luna: my most beautiful Lampflower. And this is for the unlucky beastman whose claw saved me. It's a bottle of my tears: guarantees instant regrowth of any tree, shrub or limb."  
"Thank you... when you ever need us, just give us a sign!", said the heroes before calling Flammie and flying off to the Beast Kingdom again.  
  
"Oh, thanks! Do also tell the poor guard that I wouldn't have let him lose his hand if I didn't know Dryad could help him. Now, let's see..." Luna put the flower in her hair and immediately she brightened and the daylight outside faltered back into the eternal starspun sky, with a triumphant full moon standing over the castle of the Beastmen. Luna smiled as they bowed deeply. "Thanks again, friends! Here, take this... as a token of my esteem. It's a Moonlight Tiara, kevin, for the girl you most undoubtedly are thinking of even now..." Kevin's cheeks suddenly turned a deep shade of red as Lise started grinning.  
"So, Kevin, my friend... when can we meet her?"  
"Gah! I... I don't know what you talking about!", he mumbled, but the look in his eyes and the sudden change in his posture made it very obvious to guess he wasn't telling the truth. He stayed behind the rest of the journey back to the castle, and avoided his friends the rest of the evening. Carlie, however, wasn't satisfied with letting him run from her and went to his quarters to wait for him. He jumped when he saw her, of course, then loosened a bit as he realised there was no way he could escape her when she was in his quarters.  
"Kevin... you ran away so quickly when we came here! Lise has given the guard the Dryad Tears, and he said to thank you and to tell you that he would have given his hand without Dryad having a cure for it. ...Yep, I'm curious too. You don't have to tell me who she is: I'll understand when you don't wanna talk to me 'bout it." Kevin saw her bow her head and he could tell she was a bit afraid of hearing who he was thinking about.  
"I do want to talk to you about it, just not now. Carlie, why didn't you tell me your name is Charlotte?"  
"Oh... I dunno. Well, I didn't like to be called "Charlotte" then, and "Carlie" sounded more... like me. It was a real shock to you, wasn't it? Any particular reason for liking or hating that name?"  
"Uh... yeah, but that is long story. You sure you want to hear it?", he said hesitantly.  
"Well, yes!", she said. She was curious, but silently hoped that the name had some special good memory attached to it, not a bad one. Kevin was not one that gave his trust away, and he was easily scared off.  
"Well, after the journey ended last year, me and Beast King had conversation about love and finding a mate. I thought he'd say I had to find a Beast girl, but he didn't. He told me it was okay if I chose human mate. And then he told me of mother. He said she was pretty, with hair like full moon and eyes like the sky. And her name was Charlotte... She was very special in my thoughts and when Beast King told me of her, she became even more special. And when I wanted to know how she had looked like, I thought...", he paused a bit to try and control the upcoming blush, but failed, "... how you will look like when you grow up."  
"Really? How nice! I thought of you too... when I missed Mom and Dad before I went to search Heath, I cried and felt sad. But when I was back and missed them, I thought of my new friends. Of Hawk and his cute ninja things. Of Lise and her great magic. Of Duran and his strong fighter look. Of Angela and how she could work with any Elemental. And of you... I looked up to you a lot. We didn't meet much and you were never a talker I think... but when Hawk and Lise and I were in the middle of a fight and we were losing hope, I thought of you and of how brave and strong you were and I fought my way on. We met in the Holyland, and you chose to go and save Faerie even if you would lose the Mana Sword. And you never lost hope because you had to fight for Karl." Kevin smiled, but with a bit of reserve. He didn't know he had been an example for the little half-elven girl. But then again, what had he known for sure during their journey? Deathjester was evil. That was a fact. The only way to revive Karl was to find the Mana Sword. That was a fact too. The Beastmen didn't deserve their fate, but shouldn't have resorted to the powers of the dark either. That was also a fact. But suddenly he realised another fact: Carlie liked her even though the Beastmen had caused her grandfather to fall ill and were the cause of Heath's abduction and eventually his death.  
"Carlie... I have question. Why did you like me even if Beastmen caused you much pain? They made the Priest of Light sick and let Deathjester kidnap Heath!"  
"Kevin, you weren't with them. You were also hurt by the Beastmen. They made you kill Karl. They made you flee and wander. They made you cry, and howl in anger and fear. I heard you howl at night, tossing and turning as we rested in the Inn the first day we met. But now it's already late... I s'pose I'd better go sleep... see you tomorrow, Kevin!", she said, pretending to be merry, as she headed for the door.  
"Hey, Charlotte...", Kevin half-said, half-whispered as the girl turned around.  
"Yes, Kevin?"  
"Don't be upset. I like you, you good friend of mine, but even better girl and probably greatest Priestess of Wendel ever. Don't be afraid to like me back." They both relaxed and Carlie left, satisfied that Kevin had comforted her.  
  
The next morning, all of them awoke by the sounds of the busy Beastmen servants in the halls. Apparently, when they got downstairs, breakfast appeared to have been served a long time ago since Kevin was already waiting for them.  
"How are you able to wake up that early?", muttered Hawk, still half asleep.  
"We used to it", was the simple reply. "Now, we plan where to go to next. Rolante and Forcena, or Navarre and Altena?"  
"Why not Wendel and Bucca?"  
"That is not simplest of tasks. I think we should go to Rolante and Forcena first. What you think?"  
"Well," said Duran forcefully, "I think we should ensure that Navarre and Altena should be helped first. I mean, poor Navarrans! They've never even experienced a little bit of rain, let alone a flood like that! And Altena may not seem to be under much danger, but think of what that sun might bring the lands once that ice and snow are all melted! They are just not used to such a climate! Who agrees with me?" Everyone except Kevin and Carlie raised their hand. "Allright, Navarre and Altena it is!"  
  
*AN: And to my readers I leave a choice that might prove difficult and even painful. Of course there's the obvious Duran/Angela pairing in here, but there will also be a romance starring Kevin. Should it be a Kevin/Carlie, a Kevin/Lise or a Kevin/Beast girl? Review and tell me what to make of it, or send me an e-mail! Next chap should be up soon! Seeya!!* 


	3. Mischief thieves

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 3: Mischief thieves  
  
*AN: I'm still waiting for that second pairing... Kevin/Lise or Kevin/Carlie? To tell the truth, I'd very much fancy writing a K/C because those are scarce... Well, anyways, here's the new chapter. Inspirational music may be mentioned this time: Duran Duran's "The Reflex" and "Wild Boys" - my music roots since I was 2 when I first heard those and they kinda stuck to me... Enjoy reading! Seeya!*  
  
Flammie had dropped them off near the entrance to the valley of Flames, where they could find Salamando - or so they hoped. The heavy rainfall made Duran curse himself for putting on his armor since it wasn't comfy at all to move around in the humid environment. Hawkeye, however, seemed to be oblivious of the heat and skillfully led them through the maze of grottos, past lava pits and over fragile stone bridges to the place where they had defeated Xan Bie. But the Elemental wasn't there, much to the frustration of Duran and Angela.  
"Damn it, where is he?" Duran then uttered words that made even Hawkeye blush in shame.  
"Duran! Have you no shame?!", said a thoroughly shocked Carlie. After all, she hadn't traveled with him, and hadn't grown used to Duran's language.  
"Cool it a bit, Duran...", said Lise seriously. Duran blushed a bit.  
"Uh, sorry. But I'm just so frustrated! Where is he when you need him...", he said in a more timid fashion. Suddenly, they heard wailing coming from behind them. They headed back to the source of the sound and ended up where they had begun - the entrance. Hawk shook his head in disbelief, and the others were even more deprived of hope: if a Ninja Master didn't know where to find Salamando, then how would anyone else ever know? Kevin, however, didn't give up that easily.  
"Hey, we didn't check place where we first found Salamando! Maybe he there!" He rushed off to the road they first took, followed by the rest of the group who were struggling to move on because the ground of the way there was turned into one big mudpool: Kevin didn't seem to bother and moved with a - for the others - supernatural speed. When they arrived at the bridge spanning the gap between them and the platform, another wail sounded, but this one was louder and filled with pure agony. The heroes shivered because of it, but were too concerned with Salamando's wellbeing to be stopped. Hawk ran ahead and was the first to see the poor Fire Elemental.  
Salamando was lying half-conscious on the lava rocks that made up the floor, clutching himself, crying. Hawk ran to him and touched his arms: they were cold as ice.  
"H-hawk, my friend... I can't believe you chose to be a Wanderer... always thought - aah - you'd become a Ninja Master..."  
"Sal, buddy, you're delerious, and freezing cold goddammit!", whispered a shocked Hawkeye, unable to comprehend the situation the Elemental was in.  
"I'm burning... too warm... need to cool down... headache..."  
"You, my dear friend, sound like you have a bad case of the flu", came Angela's voice from behind Hawk. The others had reached the platform as well and they, too, were obviously shocked by the terrible state the Elemental was in. "We need your help: Undine is sick as well and needs to be given "a sword of hope heated in flame and fight"... we have no clue how to accomplish that!"  
"S-simple... just cast Flame Saber on Duran's sword and spar. Oh, by the way, congratulations Duran... finally back together, eh?"  
"How come everyone just notices that out of nowhere!!", grumbled said warrior, but he blushed as he did. He enjoyed being with Angela, and to show that to Salamando, he wrapped his arms around her. "But so true", he spoke as he smiled and planted a kiss on Angela's nose.  
"Say, we didn't come here to see you cuddle!", Lise broke the lovely scene. "Come on, let's go to Altena..."  
"Wait a minute... don't forget to feed the animals there!", Salamando shouted as they left, and winked as Angela turned around. She got the hint and gave Salamando a thumbs up before running back to the group.  
  
The company decided to eat lunch and dry up in the Sand Fortress as Hawkeye suggested. Jessica immediately dragged her husband with her as they walked inside, after telling the rest that they should probably go and see if they could find Nikita, the only cat-ninja in the fortress, since he had been to Altena several times in the past, and probably knew a great deal about Sahagin. Just as they sought for a kitchen so they could grab a bite to eat, they found Nikita plundering the supply room.  
"Aha! Gotcha, cat-person!", shouted Carlie after sneaking behind him. Nikita dropped everything he was holding and turned around to see the heroes instead of the bossy cook.  
"Phew, thank goodness you're not our chef de cuisine! He'd have my head in a cooking pot if he caught me again... so, what brings you here, guys?", he said after wiping a bit of flour off his clothing.  
"We're here because there's something wrong with Salamando. He needs a pearl from a Sahagin's hoard to be cured, but we don't know a damn thing about Sahagins... and Jessica told us you knew a bit more about the ice creatures."  
"Ah, yes... those good ol' Sahagins... They're feisty guys, collecting shiny material and using forks to protect their treasures. They build their hoardes in heaps of snow or in trees and are very, very protective of them. But no worries, there are ways to get inside an occupied hoard to "borrow" things. One is to defeat the Sahagin, but that is a hightly uneffective method since there are more hoardes in one area and they'll all feel threatened. Another method, and the most effective one, is to dare it to duel for its treasure. It'll always take a dare and when lost, will give up all it's treasure. Even their pearl!"  
"Yeah, that sounds good... but how do we dare one to duel? I mean, we can't just go there, pick a Sahagin and say "Let's duel for your treasure!", can we?"  
"Good point there... to dare a Sahagin for a duel, you place an object it will value highly, like an Angel Grail, in front of it, and you go and stand between the treasure and the Sahagin. It'll dare you to fight for it by raising its fork. When it's defeated, don't kill it or you'll end up getting the whole bunch of 'em mad at you! Let your weapon rest on it and let it squeal, that means it admits its defeat and is prepared to trade its treasure for its life. Good enough?"  
"Yep, I think that'll do. Now, would you give us something to eat, we're starving!" Duran ostentatively rubbed over his growling stomach.  
"'Kay... say, where's Hawk anyway? He hasn't come in to say hello yet..."  
"Jessica dragged him off somewhere, poor helpless Ninja Master...", answered Lise with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Heh, those two, they're perfect for each other. Hawkeye's womanhunting instincts have been seriously stopped by Jess' proposal, and Jess is acting like a grown woman ever since Hawkeye and she got engaged. Yeah, he's helpless allright, but I don't blame him..." Nikita had, in the meantime, put a huge amount of food on the table and watched as the group assaulted the pile, led by Duran.  
After their lunch - of which Duran and Kevin had taken the most - the group headed back outside and called Flammie to bring them to Altena. They landed in front of the castle where they were awaited by a very agitated villager.  
"Princess Angela, I guessed it was you... Come quickly, we need your advice!", shouted the man before they had even set foot on solid ground.  
"Okay, I'll assist, but can my friends at least come with me?"  
"Surely, princess, I think this affects all of us... they might even be interested to know what exactly is going on."  
The soldier guided them to a large meeting room in the castle, where most of the soldiers and a few of the villagers had gathered.  
"Fellow Altenans, with Mana gone and this heat rising day by day, we must start to think of a way to re-stabilise our climate without endangering Undine's cave. People say they have heard a girl crying in the cave and presume that someone is lost in it... luckily princess Angela came along, she can help us."  
"Well, for one thing, the girl isn't lost in the caves. It's Undine", said Angela in a serious tone, her expression and even her general composure changed to a queen's, "She is not dependant on Mana's powers to exist, but is vulnerable without it. Now she has fallen ill and we need to cure her. Once she is healed, the problems should end as well. But", she asked the soldiers, "has anyone of you noticed that she could use magic again?" Slowly, two of the girls raised their hands.  
"I was wishing we had a swimming pool to cool down, and suddenly I unconsciously used Mega Splash on one of the basins!", said the first one, a pale girl with a dress that seemed to be a bit too big for her.  
"I accidentally used Evil Gate to extinguish some candles...", spoke the other girl.  
"Well, we're not sure is the power that grants us the ability to cast magic again is even Mana, so please be careful. But fact is that we couldn't even perform a Holy Ball for a year and now we're able to once again. I want you to inform my mother of everything about use of magic and what effect it has on the caster. Remember, although magic is gone from our land, reason is not!" And with that, she had closed the meeting. "Come on," she motioned for her friends to follow her back outside, into the snowlands, "we've got work to do, or Altena will become Kingdom of Heat instead of Snow!"  
  
"What do we do first, help Undine or get the pearl?", asked Duran once they had left the castle behind. The heroes could easily see a few Sahagins hiding from them as good as possible.  
"I think we should go cure Undine first... the Sahagins seem a bit agitated because of the burning sun."  
"Okay, Undine's cave it is!", said Kevin as the group sought its way through the maze of ice and snow. The could hear Undine's sobs from afar, and when they arrived in Undine's cave they realised why she was crying. She sat with a makeshift blanket pulled around her, shivering as if she was freezing. They headed to her.  
"H-h-hey friends, w-what brings you h-here?", she said through clenched teeth.  
"We've come to help", said Hawk, "My, my, that's one heck of a cold fever you have! Salamando has the same as you, only he's feeling a bit warmer... What can we do to be of service? Maybe watching me and Duran spar a bit would help you feel better?"  
"Yes! I'd very much like that, Hawkeye!", was the Elemental's enthousiastic response. Hawk knew that Undine loved to see Duran fight and that she very much fancied his sword because she had never seen a weapon like the Brave Blade.  
Duran knew what to do: he put his sword under the Flame Saber spell and charged at Hawk, who barely had the time to defend himself and parried. Their movements were graceful as a dancer's, but deadlier than they seemed since both took the sparring session seriously. Duran delivered Hawk several burns, and Hawk had hit Duran's arm a few times. At long last, Duran's sword seemed to glimmer a bright red as he bowed in front of Undine saying in an overly sweet manner:  
"I hope we have amused you, my dear lady in distress, with this overly show of physical power. Here, as a token of all our friendship: the Brave Blade. May it serve you as well as it has served me."  
Undine, a bit hesitant, took the sword with one hand, then with two, and she clutched it as she noticed the warmth it gave off. Immediately her cold fell off her as she seemed to warm up herself: outside of the cave, the sunlight grew dim as snowclouds regained their rightful place in the Altenan skies.  
"Thank you Duran! But how did you know what would heal me? And how will you fare without the Brave Blade?"  
"Ah, this very special seed will grow into a Brave Blade for me, dear. You needn't worry, as long as my armor holds out, there's nothing that can bring me down to my knees!", said Duran, showing Undine his very last Weapon/Armor seed.  
"Except for Angela!", said Carlie, and the whole group started laughing as both Duran and Angela blushed slightly.  
"Yeah, so what if she's my weakness?!", said the swordsman while Angela hugged him, and he hugged her back.  
"You'd make a good man for her, Duran... Did you guys say that Salamando is sick as well?"  
"Yes... it's really scary! It's raining cats and dogs in the Valley of Flames. If it keeps up, it'll be the Valley of Water", said Carlie amused, but Hawk silenced the chuckles.  
"It's NOT funny! He was cold to the touch, and yet he still thought he was on fire or something. Yes, I KNOW he's on fire, but he's never felt it before. We have to go and find that pearl, guys..."  
"I wish you good luck. The Sahagin closest to Altena's castle have the most beautiful pearls. Wish Salamando the best on my behalf, and be sure to tell him to stop by sometime. Oh, and good luck to you, Angela, I'm sure it'll work out!", she said with a wink.  
Once outside they headed back to Altena castle, as Undine had suggested, to get themselves a pearl.  
"Here we go... let's split up. We each have one Angel Grail, so we can each try and beat one Sahagin. Be careful, don't kill it!"  
The group spread out and went to search for the little snow dwelling creatures. Hawk got lucky first, but unfortunately the Sahagin was too fast and got the Angel Grail before Hawk could dare it. Lise couldn't find one because she had accidentally stepped on one's paw. Kevin had changed to werewolf form because of nightfall: he scared off the Sahagins he encountered. Carlie had problems after she had whacked one to death and the whole bunch of them came after her - Kevin helped her defend but barely got away himself. Duran was successful: he had hit the Sahagin's fork out of its hands with his shield, rendering it helpless and at Duran's mercy. Duran took his "emergency weapon", a small dagger he kept behind his shield, and placed it to the Sahagin's exposed neck. It tried to escape the warrior's grasp, but eventually saw he had no other choice than to defend and squealed - a high pitched whine that the other Sahagins despised deeply since they threw their forks at him. It led Duran to it's hoard and gave him a vast amount of things that sparkled - an Angel Grail, a few spare forks, some jewelry, and a beautiful pearl that seemed to be made of stardust. Duran took it all and prepared to leave when he heard the creature crying: it touched him so deeply, that he put down the spare forks and a few jewels in front of it. The Sahagin was a bit suspicious of the sudden generosity, but Duran bowed and immediately the Sahagin took it's treasures back. He squealed again - but this time a thankful and melodious squeal that was accompanied by the others as they gathered around him and started to rub his boots and the bottom of his shield. Duran petted them as well and they were still squealing as he went to the others to tell them he had what they needed. And as the heroes climbed upon Flammie's back and flew back towards Navarre, the squealing was still heard.  
  
It was already midnight when they arrived at Navarre, and they headed immediately to the rooms Jessica had assigned to them. Duran grumbled a bit since Hawk had given Jessica the hint to put him and Angela as far apart as possible.  
"Hey! I wanna sleep too, you know!", he reacted to both of their angry looks. Kevin supported him.  
"Yeah, me wanna meditate! You two focus on each other and not on helping Elementals."  
"Hey! That's not true, we're focused on helping the Elementals!", said Duran, although he kept his head down to hide his blush.  
"Aha, caught. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have promised Nikita and some of the other guys to spend a little time among the comrades in Deen's pub. See ya tomorrow!"  
With that, he turned around and went to the door where a group of ninjas was already waiting for him. The rest was too tired to stay up any longer and headed to their room. Apart from a few little disturbances throughout the night - Lise had to yell at Angela and Duran to stop fooling around and go to sleep, Hawk came in drunk in the early morning and sang a cheery song in words even Duran wouldn't use - they all slept soundly. But after breakfast, Kevin came to a shocking discovery.  
"Hey, Sahagin pearl is gone!", he yelled as he came back from searching it.  
"What?! Please say it isn't so... Who had it last anyway?"  
"Hawk had", stated Duran, "I gave it to him after I got it."  
"Oh, yeah, I had! Let me see...", he mumbled as he searched his pockets. "Now, it can't be in my purse, 'cause I lost that to some merchant in Deen last night while playing poker... oh no..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"Please don't tell me I had it in my purse! I didn't look what was in it when I staked it!"  
"Hawk!!", shouted the others. They were all very angry, except for Angela. She seemed to be calm.  
"Well, I could always try and get it back...", Hawk said before rushing off. After an hour, he came back - empty-handed.  
"He said he lost it to someone else after I left... Shit, it's gone forever!"  
"No it isn't!", said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Nikita standing there. "Guess who beat the crappy merchant at playing poker?"  
"What'll it cost me, Nikita?"  
"Oh, if you can get the cook to provide me a DECENT meal for once... I hate the tuna he always gives me."  
"Aw man! The cook hates your guts, Nikita, he'll have me served for lunch if I ask him that!"  
"If I get a decent meal this afternoon, I'll give you the pearl. If not, I'll keep it.", stated Nikita, and his tone made it obvious that that was his final offer. Hawk slumped.  
"Okay... but I'll have you served to Flamekhan as dinner if you double-cross me - you know how he considers feline flesh a delicacy..." But the cat just grinned, totally confident of his victory. The group realised they'd have to wait until after lunch to go to Salamando, but it would be fun to see what trouble their friend would go through to get the pearl back.  
When lunch was served, the cook brought up their food first. He didn't seem pleased at all. And then, they noticed as they ate, Nikita was served. He got sirloin steak, baked potatoes and iceberg salad with tomatoes. The cat, pleased as he was by being served something other than tuna, immediately dug in. He also got a dessert - vanilla pudding - and was served ale while the rest got plain water. After Nikita had done eating, Hawk came back from the kitchen.  
"The pearl?"  
"Here it is...", said Nikita as he threw Hawk his purse, which was empty except for the pearl. "Now hurry to Salamando... he'll be pleased to see that pearl..", said the feline ninja with a grin. Hawk didn't trust it, but had no choice - he had to help Salamando...  
The heroes didn't take too long to reach the Elemental since they now knew where it was.  
"You guys back - cough cough - with a pearl for me?"  
"Yeah, no worries, Sal. Here you go", said Hawk as he threw the pearl at Salamando, but the Elemental couldn't catch it and it smashed to pieces on the rocks.  
"Oh no!", shouted everyone except Hawk and Angela - they had noticed that something was wrong. A pearl wasn't supposed to break that easily...  
"That damn cat double-crossed me again!", screamed Hawk in distress, "Now we have to..."  
"Don't worry, Hawk, it's not lost... Here, Salamando, here it is.", said Angela while giving a pearl to Salamando.  
"Oh, what a beautiful pearl, you guys... and it feels so cool, so soothing..." Salamando's flames bursted up again and the rain started to subside: the thunder and lightning grew distant and the heat started rising again. "Man, it's gonna take a bit of time to get the heat up a notch again here... Hey Duran, pal, where's that mighty sword of yours?"  
"Given to a damsel in distress", stated Angela as she gave him a playful nudge.  
"Hey, Undine was well worth my sword, and besides... if it were you in distress, I would've given up my armor, my shield, hell everey last bit of clothing on my handsome body - and that in front of Carlie!", was his answer to that. Carlie laughed at that, and, much to everyone's surprise, Salamando laughed with her.  
"Duran, you're a piece of work, you know that? The warrior stronger than steel turning to water in a mage's arms... But of course", said the Elemental as he eyed Angela, "I don't blame you... if only there was an Elemental shaped like her!"  
"Try Undine", whispered Angela to the firey-shaped form. "She even said you could stop by sometime... Anyway, we'd better go back to Navarre to eat, I'm hungry and I don't think I'm the only one..."  
"Yeah, and I want that cat's head!", shouted the ninja of the company as they walked back to the fortress, "But, say Angela, how did you get your pearl?"  
"Well, there's more than one way to get a Sahagin to give its pearl. One of them is indeed to duel it, but you can also trade its pearl for food - Sahagins happen to love the Forcenan cuisine, and I can cook the best dish of Molebear stew ever served. One of the many assets of having a cook for a friend. And of course, thanks to King Richard's extensive sendings of Molebears and other food supplies..." She saw Hawk's amazed expression and continued. "Salamando knew that I knew, and he gave me the hint by saying "don't forget to feed the animals". I already thought that it was dangerous to keep an object of such value in a - pardon me for saying so - thieves nest. So, that's why I hid it once I got it and hadn't told anyone."  
"Smart girl, ain't she?", stated Duran proudly as he took her hand, "Knows how to cook my fav dish as well... won't you cook it for me?", he said grinning as they approached the fortress. But his grin faded when he saw one of the soldiers under his command stand at the gates as well as a worried-looking Jessica.  
"What's the matter, Jeff?", he asked the soldier in a serious tone.  
"Sir Duran, you must go to Rolante immediately. Gnome is in Forcena!"  
"Well, we were planning to go to Forcena first..."  
"You don't understand!", shouted the guard exasperated, "Sir Duran, Gnome is attacking the castle! The soldiers can barely hold out, it's as if he's gone berserk! Please, sir, you're our only hope...", pleaded the guard as he saw Duran was obviously still hesitant.  
"'Kay, well go to Rolante - after a quick meal - and get that feather. You go back to King Richard and try to hold out as long as you can. I'm trusting you to fight by his side while I am not." The guard nodded, bid everyone a good journey and sped off to the shore where Booskaboo was waiting to ferry him back. Duran turned to the others, suddenly having developed serious leader skills.  
"Okay, we eat, and then we're off to Rolante - no buts, Forcena is in danger and the other places aren't. Besides, I don't know if the Peace Summit is still held, but the royalty of all the lands is gathered there." He guided them inside and told the cook to give them something within five minutes, while Hawk went to search Nikita. A scream could be heard from the corridor as Hawk came back with 50.000 luc and a broad smile.  
"Told him that if he didn't pay me what that pearl had earned him plus interest, he'd have to do kitchen duty for a month. You'd be surprised what he'd do to get away from our cook!", he said while he took a big bite out of a sandwich. The rest ate quickly and quietly, all concerned for Forcena's welfare. They called Flammie and got on.  
"Please hold on a bit longer, King Richard, I'm coming with the cure...", mumbled Duran as he leaned against Angela, who was comforting him.  
"Shhh... don't trouble yourself like that, Duran...", said Angela.  
"Yeah, I know, but he's like a father to me, and I'm like a son to him. We've been side by side from the day I was back from our adventure. He... he told me of what happened a long time ago, while he was in Altena for a diplomatic visit. You know too, I think."  
"Mother hasn't told me directly who it was, but she did tell me of a meeting years ago that resulted in an alliance between two countries and a daughter for her. I had guessed already, since Forcena and Altena have been very supportive allies to each other..."  
"He told me he was delighted to see you grown into the beautiful woman you are now: he loves you, and so he told me. I told him that I love you and he said it would be nice to see you and me together..."  
"Now, Duran, that is flattery! C'mere...", whispered Angela as she pulled him to her for a kiss. She too was worried for Forcena's king, but she knew that he'd be safe. He and Duran had much in common, she could sense it. Both men were strong, very ambitious and they would both die for their beloved ones. Yes, he was safe, and so was her mother. 


	4. Ascent but no soft landing

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 4: Ascent... but no soft landing  
  
Flammie had flown swiftly, as if she felt the concern of the group. It was still light when they arrived at the Corridor of Wind's entrance, where Jinn resided and kept his Needlebirds. But the first thing they saw, was a bunch of feathers - the Needlebird belonging to it was lying on the cold ground, completely plumeless and very dead. As they went through the network of caves, they encountered horrors they couldn't even imagine. The cave before Jinn's held plumes covered with blood - the poor abused Needlebirds laid there in a puddle of their own blood.  
"Oh my god!", screamed Lise before running out of the cave. Carlie hid behind Kevin so she couldn't see the mess. Angela fainted, and even Duran had to concentrate very hard to keep himself from following Lise's or Angela's example. A trail of bloody footsteps went to the other exit of the cave. And, indeed, on the plateau sat Jinn. His hands were covered with tiny feathers and blood, and he lay crying.  
"Jinn! What's wrong?!", said Hawk when he saw the state Jinn was in.  
"Hawk! Lise! Charle! Oh, and you've brought the rest as well! Oh, I'm just so sad, the Needlebirds wouldn't play with me anymore so I waited until they slept and played with them!", he said in an overly cheery voice.  
"Play with them?! You've killed them all, goddamn freak!"  
"Calm down Duran, you know he can't have helped it", said Lise sternly, "But tell me, Jinn, why have the winds ceased?"  
"The winds? B-but the winds, they just won't play with me no more!", muttered Jinn, still acting like a child deprived of toys. Lise drew her conclusions and told the rest of the group to go to Rolante's castle after telling Jinn they'd bring him a new toy soon.  
"Guys, you know that every Elemental was a bit affected by a weird disease? Well, Jinn's disease is a form of paranoia - his mind has lapsed back into the simple one of a child. It does make sense: all the others had a disease that made them act the exact opposite of their task. Luna started to cherish sunlight because of her headaches, Dryad's roots grew too long so she actually endangered the forest, Salamando and Undine started to feel their bodily temperatures although they weren't supposed to... and Jinn's ever-so-serious behaviour has now lapsed. Just imagine what Gnome must feel like, his playful nature stifled all of a sudden... he must blame the dwarves and the Forcenans for it. He's seeing and believing things that aren't meant to be seen or believed to be that way!"  
"Yeah...", said Duran, "That makes sense, but how do we get a cure for Gnome? We need a Needlebird feather from a live Needlebird!"  
"I don't know...", whispered Lise, "Duran, I... I'm sorry... But I think it's best we went to the castle now. We'll see what to do in the morning..."  
  
He was running nowhere, running on a mountain road to a peak that was illuminated by the light of a star. Upwards he went, no wind blowing through his hair, no squeaking birds to be heard... only the night without moon, without stars, without any light except for the light coming from the mountain top. And when he made it there, the light started spreading feathers that tickled him in the belly... and he was sure he heard his Angel's voice whisper:  
"She's the Light of Morning, she's the Queen of all Needlebirds, the Winged One, the Dragon Star... the last resort... Flamminosa..."  
Duran awoke with a start, panting as he vaguely noticed he was still in bed. Angela's flowery perfume still scented the air. Duran didn't hesitate, he knew what the dream meant and he went to get what he searched. But, he knew as he slipped on his clothes and silently crept out of his room, he had to do a little bit of research to be 100% sure...  
  
Angela was the first to notice that Duran was gone. She had woken up before it was light to go and wake Duran to get to spend some private time with him, but he wasn't in his room. Her search for him led her to the castle's library. The door was open and the hearth was lighted, so he had to have been there. Angela saw the hastily knocked over chair, the pile of books on the table, the damage done to the door when he had ran outside. The chair's seat was still warm so he had to have left moments before she had entered. Angela quickly glanced at the opened books on the table and rushed to wake the others and tell them.  
  
"How did he know?!"  
"I don't know for sure, but he knew what to look for and where to go to immediately...", said Angela as she showed them what he had looked up. "Look here: he has underlined all the information about Flammie. "Is called the Dragon Star, the white dragon that appears to live near the wind spirit's dwellings, and is said to reign over all airborn creatures great and small. Ancient legend tells of a similar creature pulling the wagon of the god of the sun, thus being the light of the early morning." Or this: "The creature known as Flamminosa: this name is given to her for her tendency to spread her feathers in the light of dawn."  
"Oh dear... he's gone up there!", said Carlie as she was the first to rush outside and take the steep path to the Summit of the Skies.  
Duran was already at the top, watching Flammie awaken from her peaceful sleep as soon as the sunlight touched her. She roared, not her usual friendly roar but a mighty dragon's roar to the skies, and flew up. As she hovered high above him, he held his arms stretched out above his head as suddenly the sky seemed to open up and golden feathers rained down. He caught a handful of them before they stopped falling. Smiling, he turned around to see his friends stand there, catching their breath after running up as if they were chased by a Wolf Devil.  
"Duran... how?", was all they could utter.  
"Ah, well, long story... anyway, I got something that's even better than a mere Needlebird's feathers... I got these golden gifts from their queen herself", he said with a sheepish grin.  
"Well, she is much too generous... aren't you, Flammie?" Flammie, completely awake, roared softly as she extended one of her wings to let her passengers on her back. Duran patted his friend's back firmly as the dragon lifted off and flew towards Forcena.  
  
Flammie gently set them down in the Molebear Highland, much to Duran's delight. His heart belonged to the plains where he was used to train and come to himself. He loved the strong scent of earth, grass and sweat - his sweat - that sharpened his senses and made his mind stay focused. But something was wrong: he noticed the state of the land as he set foot on it. As they came closer and closer to the castle, the ground was torn and several swords laid scattered across the plains.  
"No... so many lives lost and so many still in danger... let's go to the castle and gain some information!", he said before storming off to the castle, the rest running in his footsteps. The walls were in bad shape, but judging by the relatively loose atmosphere in the castle town, they were still holding out well. Duran was met by his comrades and his aunt and sister.  
"Duran, where've you been, chum? We needcha!"  
"Hey bro, lucky you came!", said Jeff, the soldier who had warned him about Gnome's rampage.  
"Big brother, you're safe!", squealed Wendy as she hugged him, although she looked sad beyond belief.  
"Duran!", shouted his aunt before hugging him as well. Duran hugged her back.  
"Yeah, it's good to see you safe and sound too. Oh, I'm being rude! Aunt Stella, Wendy, may I introduce you to Charlotte, a priestess from Wendel; Kevin, prince of the Beastmen; Lise, queen of Rolante; Hawk, a thief from Navarre..."  
"And a prince too now, mind you!"  
"Yeah, whatever... Oh, and last but certainly not least: Angela, princess of Altena and my girlfriend."  
"Pleased to meet you", said Stella.  
"Duran, do you have a place to stay for the night?", asked Brandon, the other soldier that was present.  
"Well, I can't just let them stay at the inn... but no, I have no idea where to put these trouble-makers!"  
"Well, let them stay at the soldiers' quarters... most of our men have gone out to secure the lands anyway. C'mon, you show them around... oh, and the King would like to see you after you're done showing your friends the place. You still know the way?", said the man teasingly.  
"Hey, not a bad remark for a guy that has more water than brains in his head... yes, I still know the way. See you guys later!"  
  
"...And this is the main hall, where the guys gather in the evenings... oh, these are the quarters where Brandon said I should put you guys up in. Nice rooms, really. Of course, mine are better... I have all the luxury."  
"Aw, don't we get to see what a mess your room is?", said Carlie.  
"Nope, shrimp... you'd be blinded by its sheer light of magnificense..."  
"Aww... and I wanted to see it!", said Angela as she pouted and leaned against her boyfriend.  
"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear as he returned the embrace, "I'll give you the special tour tonight." He had meant it not to be heard, but as he saw Kevin look at him angrily, he blushed and returned them to the main hall. "Does anyone want to come with me to speak to the King?"  
"Duran... we're all coming, you oaf!", said Lise, her words softened by her smile.  
"Okay, okay, I get the point. Tag along...", he spoke as he led them through the corridors that made up Forcena Castle. The King was in the throne room, together with the royalty from every kingdom and community of the world.  
"Ah, the Heroes are here... come in!" The friends came in, Duran in front, who kneeled down in front of King Richard.  
"I'm at your service.", he said with a friendly wink that was copied by the King - a welcome between friends.  
"Duran, you must already know that Gnome is attacking our country. He seems to be angry about something... something to do with the Molebears. He thinks we send him the Molebears to keep him busy while we plot to seal him away... Of course, this is not true. We sent him the Molebears only because we know his playful nature. Molebears never cease to play, at least when they're docile. But Gnome suddenly has stopped playing with them - for no reason at all! They're fighting for him."  
"Yes," said Queen Valda, "it seems that Gnome has stopped being childish. As if he matured overnight!" Lise nodded, then stepped forward and bowed before speaking up.  
"I believe, my fellow rulers and heroes, that the Earth and Wind spirits have both got a form of paranoia - delusions if you will - that makes them see and believe things that are not true. Jinn, the ever so serious guardian of Rolante's mountains, has become childish and has killed all the Needlebirds because he thought they wouldn't play with him anymore. His haze of immaturity blurs his sight and clouds his mind. Gnome, however, is suffering from such paranoia that made his childlike mind more serious, and he has stopped playing because he now thinks that it is a plot to try and harm him. But, and I stress this once again, it is only paranoia. The Elementals are suffering from illness because Mana's powers are not here anymore to support them. There is a cure for each Elemental, and we are here with the cure for Gnome's paranoia - Needlebird's feathers. We also need a living Molebear to take to Jinn, but that we won't have to worry about until Gnome is cured. Oh, and don't worry, Eliza, I've given the Amazons the order to cut off every road to the Corridor of Winds if Jinn should pose a threat to them."  
"All the Elementals are sick," spoke Angela as she walked over to Duran and stood beside him, while he stood up and took her hand - not that great an act if it hadn't been an open confession of their love for one another in front of the world, so to speak - and encouraged her to speak freely, "but four of them are already cured. Altena, Diorre, Beast Kingdom and Navarre are safe. This is no reason to slow down or to lower our guard, but an encouragement to go on. It is the light of hope that we need to continue. And we need to continue for sure - we cannot give up just because of one setback! Duran proved this by going up the Summit of the Skies at the crack of dawn because he knew the only way to get Needlebird feathers when all the Needlebirds were dead. He didn't hesitate. And neither will I, or anyone of us. Of that I'm sure!"  
"Indeed...", mused King Richard, deeply touched by the princess' words, "It seems that every country has chosen the right delegate. And, it seems that we all have chosen the right heirs to our throne..." He turned to the heroes. "You are excused. Gnome hasn't attacked today, he retreated in the Cleft of the Earth, I believe. It's safe here for now. I presume you will stay the night in the soldiers' quarters before going off again? Well, a good night to you all then!"  
  
The rest of the day was calm. The group had gathered in the main hall of the quarters and they were all having a good time. It was evening before they knew it. Lise was beating Hawk and some soldiers at playing cards. Kevin was sitting near the fire, thinking about something, while Carlie was reading "The brave Knights of the Old Days" which Angela had given her.  
"Say, where's Angela?", asked Hawk out of the blue after having lost another game.  
"The gorgeous princess girl? I dunno", answered Brandon. "But where's Duran? He said he'd play along for a few games..." Hawk shook his head, and glanced to Lise, who got the idea.  
"Have you seen Angela, guys? I wanted to return her the great book, but she isn't in her room...", said Carlie as she came back into the hall. Hawk and Lise exchanged a few concerned looks, then turned to Kevin, who had heard the conversation and had gone outside into the gardens.  
"Err... well, I don't know. Maybe Kevin knows, go ask him."  
Carlie went out and found Kevin sitting near a pond, growling occasionally as he tried to clear his mind. He heard her coming and opened his eyes to see her sit in front of him.  
"What the matter, Carlie? You look upset..."  
"Yeah, no one wants to tell me where Angela is!", the frail girl said. "I heard the strangest sounds coming from somewhere down the other hall... and they sounded like Angela, so I worried..."  
"Oh... Angela is all right, she just with Duran, that's all...", said Kevin as he his cheeks turned scarlet. He wasn't used to thinking of such matters, let alone talk about them to a girl that didn't quite understand them yet. "You best let them be alone for a while... perhaps better for long while."  
"Huh?" Carlie didn't understand at first, but then it hit her. "...Oh. Good thing I didn't go look for her. ...But hey, what were you upset about just the other minute?"  
"I tried to meditate and to focus on battle. It hurts to see them in love. I can never love! I can never love the girl I love..." He growled again as he closed his eyes again when he felt tears sting.  
"Kevin... whoever it is you love, just tell her and she'll love you back. I know I...", she stopped just in time to keep herself from saying "do", and said "...would"  
"Well, I can't tell her yet... we're both caught in busy lives now. But we're getting closer, me and her...", he said as he winked. Carlie winked back as she thought: I doubt it you mean what I think you mean, but I will win you over!  
"Well, I'm tired, Kev... I'd best go and sleep. Would you wake me up early tomorrow? Erm... yeah, I wanna talk with you some more", she said as he looked at her questioning, and she stifled a yawn. Kevin nodded.  
"We'll meditate. You like meditating?"  
"Yes, Heath says it's a good way to clean the mind." And boy, do I have a lot of cleaning to do!, she mentally added. "See you tomorrow, Kev!"  
"Yes, tomorrow...", said Kevin as he secretly knew she was plotting something...  
  
In the middle of the night, footsteps could be heard. Soft footsteps, belonging to a girl. The creaking of a door, then nothing. Thoughts raged through the girl's mind as she went to give a kiss to her secret love. She could have sworn she felt him kiss her back... but she dismissed the idea as she quickly sneaked back to her room.  
And in his bed, Kevin smiled as he cherished the feeling of her lips on his.  
  
It was already noon when the heroes set out to find Gnome. The Highlands were shrouded in a mist that hid the ground from them. But where the mole holes were, the mist was absent as a warning to unaware travellers. Duran led the group, confident of his knowledge of the lands. He could lead them blindfolded... but there were new holes he didn't know about. Kevin could hear the wind blow through them and warned him, but he had rather rely on his own senses. The bridge over the Cleft of the Earth was repaired, but as they walked over it several boards were loose, or broken. Many tools lay scattered throughout the caves - the dwarves were litterally caught off guard by Gnome. But as they had searched every tunnel they knew about, there was no sign of Gnome anywhere. Duran started to lose hope. They had looked everywhere, and even Kevin hadn't noticed anything... but then, as if she had super sensitive ears, Lise said:  
"I hear the sounds of a battle above us... Duran, where does this tunnel lead to?", and she pointed to a hole in the wall of the cave they stood in. Indeed, there were battle sounds heard above them. But Duran had to think a while before he came to a strange conclusion.  
"Either we are just hearing things, either we are right below the walls of Forcena Castle."  
They climbed through the hole and the following passage to find themselves in the middle of an all-out fight. King Richard fought off the Molebears that attacked in great numbers while Gnome stood by a group of trees with a smirk on his face.  
"You mingle and help the king fight - I'll catch the "general" off guard...", whispered Duran before sneaking off into the dense vegetation. The others looked at the direction he disappeared in, but were left to fight as they joined the King. The battle was intense as neither side was ready to give in. Angela noticed that King Richard had a few small wounds but seemed to fight better than they had thought he could. Kevin quickly knocked out a few Molebears and dragged them away from the fight a bit, so there would be a few of the critters left to take to Jinn. Just as he turned around to join the battle again, a cry was heard - Gnome lay on the ground, pinned down by Duran.  
"Y-you! The Knight of Gold!", shouted Gnome.  
"Hey, Gnome, old pal!", said Duran with a grin as Gnome struggled to get free from the much stronger warrior's grasp, but failed. Duran took out the Needlebird feathers and his grin broadened.  
"What are those? What are you going to do to me?!", said Gnome as his brown face paled to beige. His scream of terror as Duran bent down and placed the feathers on his belly became a fit of laughter as the feathers did their work: Gnome once again became the funny gnome that was always smiling.  
"I take it you feel better now?", said Duran as he stood up and helped the Elemental on his feet as well.  
"Yeah... thanks kid! I needed that! Phew... oh, King Richard! Are you allright?" But just as he had said that, the King collapsed. Duran and the others rushed to him. It was suddenly clear to Angela why she hadn't seen beyond the small wounds: King Richard had a wound on his left arm while he was right-handed. His shield had hidden the bloodstains from her, and his armor didn't allow the wound to close. He had lost considerable amounts of blood and would die if he didn't rest for a long time. Duran knew this, and he helped carry the King to his room. Queen Valda, who had been trained as a healer, took care of him.  
"Duran, Angela, you must go and help the other Elementals. I'll take care of the King. And believe me, I'd rather die myself than to see him die!"  
"I know, Queen Valda, I know...", whispered Duran, and he signaled her that it wasn't a secret to him.  
"Oh, Angela, could I have a word with you? In private?", she said as she signaled the rest of the group to leave. They all bowed, and went back to their quarters. Duran whispered "I'll be waiting outside" before he left, and gave Angela's hand a gentle squeeze. None of this escaped the Queen's gaze, and she smiled as she turned to her daughter.  
"Angela, the King has told me to play open cards with you. As you might already suspect, your..."  
"I know, mother, Duran confirmed what I had already guessed", spoke Angela.  
"Good...", said her mother, "As you might also know, it's about time I start asking my advisors who would make a good husband for you..."  
"Mother, are you serious? I mean, there's no princes left in the world... well, there's Kevin, but he's too young... Hawk is married... Rolante's Prince Elliot is way too young... Forcena has no princes, King Richard has no sons..."  
"I think you should look a bit closer to you... Allright, you can go out to your admirer. I'm sure he's heard every word of this conversation... we'll reconsider this matter when your business with the Elementals and the rest of the Heroes is done..."  
"Mother, you know I won't give up what I have...", said Angela as she looked at her mother with a fire in her eyes.  
"You won't have to, dear", whispered the Queen as she saw Duran embrace Angela. She hadn't been blind, nor deaf for that matter. Her room wasn't far from the soldiers' quarters, and she had heard very definite sounds come from a certain Knight's room. She had seen how the two belonged together, and - how fate works in mysterious ways, she thought as she tended to her wounded friend - the news King Richard had told her gave things a new and interesting twist...  
  
"Okay, okay, thank me later...", said Duran as every soldier he met, congratulated him and thanked him. "Now," he adressed the people gathered in the main hall, including the rest of the Heroes, "who wants to know how I did it?" He paused, and all hands rose as his grin broadened. "It was really easy, anyone could have done it if they knew... You see, on the first occasion we met, Gnome said that he had woken up when the Jewel Eater had carried him to his den. I started wondering: why didn't he wake up when he heard the Jewel Eater coming? Of course, he could have been a sound sleeper... but my second proof came by the Needlions and Molebears that we encountered later on our journey. When they saw me, they attacked, but when I stood behind them, I could take them down before they knew I was there. Why? Those Molebears and Needlions are deaf, my friends, and so is Gnome! So I sneaked behind him - because he might have seen the bushes moving - and caught him by surprise. Too bad no one else came up with it... but hey, I don't blame you guys!", he shouted as several pillows hit him, "You were too busy fighting the soldiers to take care of the general..." The others gave him a short glance before heading out. "I've gotta go now, there's more Elementals to save!" He quickly ran off to the garden, where Flammie had landed, and the Heroes were off to Rolante.  
  
"Jinn? Jinn, where are you? We have a new toy for you!", yelled Lise as soon as they had reached the plateau where Jinn was supposed to be - but wasn't.  
"Damn, maybe he went to Rolante, or to Flammie!", said Hawk, who was getting discouraged. But just as the group was about to leave, Jinn came out of nowhere.  
"Gotcha! Now will you show me my new playthingie?", he said eagerly as he jumped around them.  
"Here you go!", said Lise as she took the Molebears that Kevin had carried. They happily squealed as they ran to Jinn and started playing with him. Jinn was merrily playing as well, but after a while he got tired.  
"Stop playing, you guys... stop... stop, stop, STOP!", shouted Jinn as the Molebears wouldn't cut it out. Lise helped him as she knew that Jinn needed them no more. Jinn became aware of the friends as he turned to them. "Hey, how come you're here? What's the matter?" Suddenly he saw his hands - still covered with blood. "Why do I have blood on my hands?"  
"Jinn, you..." Lise started, but she was interrupted by Duran.  
"It's nothing... you hurt a few Needlebirds, that's all...", said the swordsman as he gave the Wind Elemental a friendly tap on the shoulder.  
"Well, are the others sick as well?", asked Jinn, a bit hoarse.  
"Only two more, the others are all cured. Shade and Wisp are the only ones left to help."  
"Well, then what are you waiting for? Go cure them!", said Jinn as he saw his friends disappear back into the caves. Little did he know they were taking all the Needlebirds with them and gave them a burial outside the Corridor.  
"Duran, why didn't you say what he had done?"  
"He was better off not knowing what he did to his most cherished birds. Besides, I saw a few of their eggs in Flammie's nest. She'll hatch them, I'm sure... now," he shouted into the darkening sky, "are we going to Shade and Wisp or not?!"  
  
*AN: Readers, I apologise for the descriptions - but I write what I feel like writing. Also, the second pairing will be the first Kevin/Carlie ever written! Three cheers for me! Reviewers might get a surprise... so review!* 


	5. Moonlight Meditation

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 5: Moonlight Meditation  
  
Flammie yawned as she saw the star rise again, meaning Lise called her again. It wasn't a yawn out of boredom, though, but one of extreme hunger. She descended the hills slowly to where her friends stood and made it quite clear that she was hungry by roaring together with the growling of her stomach. I need food, Lise!, she screamed mentally. And it appeared that Lise had heard her.  
"Charm, go to Palo and ask for as much food as you can get. Tell the villagers that our guardian dragon is hungry, they'll give plenty. Oh, Flammie, don't you worry, we'll make sure you can fly fully fed!"  
And, indeed, the designated Amazoness came back with the message that the villagers had just put a whole bunch of bread, fish and nice herbs together for the dragon - just as she had predicted, the townspeople arrived a few minutes after her, carrying a REALLY big haul of fish, a few kingsize loafs of bread and what appeared to be a small tree. Flammie gently extended her wings in a bow of sorts before eating all the food at a rapid pace. Duran grinned ("Hey, she is the only one alive that could ever out-eat me!", he defended himself from Angela) and Kevin turned away as Flammie started on the fish ("Gah! She have worse table manners than Duran!", he shouted, which got him a death glare from Duran and Angela). But the little dragon was once again filled with energy as she had eaten a decent meal for the first time in a long time, and she happily sped off to Wendel with the Heroes.  
  
"Flammie was really upset about this shadow... have you seen the speed she flew off with?!", said Hawk as the group headed towards Wendel from Jad.  
"Yes, but she wasn't half as upset as Carlie... look at her, poor thing must worry for her grandfather and Heath very much - even more after what happened to them a year ago...", answered Lise. Carlie had indeed been shocked deeply by the darkness covering her home town, and Kevin was being chivalrous and kept her company. Although Lise couldn't hear what exactly it was about, she could make out "meditation", "being important" and, surprisingly enough, "love" as the main subjects. She stepped a bit closer to listen to the two.  
"So, has meditating helped?"  
"Methinks meditating always helps. And you? You clean your mind, Charle?"  
"Nope. Have too much sins to confess to Heath... you should go confess your sins too, Kev. It'll help you clean your heart. Hearts always can use a cleaning..."  
"Speaking of sins... I heard girl sneak into my room in Forcena. Maybe you know who it was?", whispered Kevin with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Uh... no, what are you talking about?!", said Carlie, blushing furiously. Kevin smiled inwardly. Yes, I know, and you kissed me too, he thought as they continued through the Cave of Waterfalls to the exit - going from one darkness into the other. Lise realised she had heard and seen things she wasn't supposed to know about, so she put the thought away from her mind and went back to talk to Hawk. The Priest of Light had known they were coming, because at the end of the cave and the entrance to the city, they were awaited by Heath.  
"Hey Carlie, nice to see you decided to help us out too!", he said as he grinned and opened his arms for her. She ran to him and hugged her life long closest friend. However, and much to his surprise, she only hugged him briefly.  
"Heath, how'd you know we would be coming now?"  
"Well, I heard Flammie's shriek when she saw that shadow. A dragon is rarely heard around here. And guess which favorite priestess of mine knows a dragon?" He turned to the rest of the group. "Welcome to Wendel again! I trust it you would like to speak to the Priest of Light? Come, follow me." He led the group, holding a lantern that lit the road ahead of them. The darkness surrounding them seemed like a black blanket put over their heads, so they could see nothing but the light of the lantern Heath held and some other vague lights - houses, a few candles, or even a bonfire, but none could keep the darkness away. The Temple of Light was not even seen by the group, though they got inside safely.  
"Here you go. Luckily, it's much lighter inside... would you care to rest and speak to the Priest in the morning?", he said as he saw Lise yawn.  
"Yes, please... I feel like I could fall asleep standing!", said Carlie, a comment which made Heath chuckle.  
"Fancy sleeping that much, eh? Want me to put your friends near to you?", he said as she blushed a bit.  
"But there's only three guest rooms!", spoke Carlie in her defence.  
"Oh, but I don't mind sharing with Angie!", said Duran almost immediately. Heath nodded, much to the others' displeasure.  
"Okay, but there's going to be two others who'll share... Who volunteers?"  
"Heath, if it's okay with you, I have a spare bed in my room... someone can sleep there.", half-whispered Carlie. Heath shrugged - but looked a bit upset about it.  
"If you don't mind sharing your room... will you share, Lise?", suggested the priest.  
"No, thanks, I've shared a room with her before, she snores like there's no tomorrow!"  
"Then who...?", said Heath, obviously not approving of the idea of Carlie sharing a room.  
"I no mind", said Kevin. Lise raised an eyebrow. Kevin had something in mind, she KNEW it, she felt it at the roots of her hairs. Carlie nodded to Heath, who consented - very reluctantly. After wishing them a good night, he left for his own room, to search his conscience and think about things - like growing up and letting go.  
  
"Kevin, are you going to meditate with me? I've got lots of things on my mind...", like you, she mentally added.  
"Yeah, me too. Where you meditate when you're alone?"  
"Mostly on my bed. Sometimes outside on the balcony... but only in the summer. Say, Kev..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why... why did you want to share? I mean... you didn't have to..."  
"I wanted to get to talk to you. Plus, methinks you can snore loud enough to keep sounds from other rooms away.", said the beastman with a grin.  
"Oh... yeah, lucky me. Lucky us!", Carlie corrected herself, "What do you wanna talk about then?"  
"I know who girl was, who sneaked in my room yesterday...", he whispered while he pointed at her.  
"Kevin, I did not sneak into your room and kiss you! ...Oops...", she realised she had said too much.  
"I knew all along. But you cute when you lie... couldn't resist."  
"Kev... I'll never ever do it again, I swear! Oh, I'm so embarrassed..."  
"Don't be. You are cute girl, even when embarrassed, but methinks you look better when not ashamed. Now, still wanna meditate or not?", he said as he ostentatively patted her blanket. She nodded and sat down, closed her eyes and let her mind flow freely. She remembered her conversation with Kevin in the garden of Forcena and how he said that he couldn't love. But he approved of her kissing him, so maybe he loved her? Or did he think it was merely a kiss from a friend to a friend? She couldn't think of anything but Kevin, so she groaned mentally as she tried to push her mind away from him.  
"Hey, quiet you. I have trouble focusing too.", Kevin said, making her realise she had groaned out loud as well. But a few minutes later, he grunted as well as he had trouble focusing.  
"Hey, you keep quiet too!", she said as she threw a pillow to him, which hit him full in the back. He retaliated by taking one of his pillows and hitting her on the head, starting a pillow fight. Feathers flew around the room as the two waged war with cushions and eventually even with their blankets. It ended by a sea of feathers covering the floor, Kevin wrapped in three blankets and Carlie sitting on top of the bundle victoriously.  
"I won I won, now what do I get?", she squealed.  
"Eh... sleep?", Kevin tried, pouting - mainly to tease her.  
"You pillowhead", she said as she took her hat off and slapped him with it.  
"You would make good queen for country one day... maybe", he quickly added. It made her raise an eyebrow.  
"Me? Nah, I don't think I'll be a queen someday. Although, I do know this one prince... he's kind, loving, intelligent and strong... and a really good armchair!", she said as she tried not to giggle when Kevin tried to escape from the blankets. But when he finally was out of the tangle of cloth and plush, he couldn't retaliate because he was too tired to even say another word. He slumped, fell onto the sheets - and on top of Carlie, who was caught off guard by him. He nearly fell asleep with Carlie squirming under him, but her muffled shouts cleared his mind. He got up and helped Carlie up as well.  
"Sorry, sorry... I was bit too tired... c'mon, Charlotte, let's go sleep...", he muttered before falling onto his bed. Carlie picked up the blankets from the cold floor and put one over Kevin's sleeping form.  
"Goodnight, Kevin...", she whispered as she gave him a kiss goodnight. She felt him kissing her back, and looked right into his eyes when she opened hers again.  
"Kevin! You said you were tired! So sleep!", said Carlie as she pretended to be angry - she was happy that she knew she hadn't imagined him kissing her too.  
"Gah... me never too tired to get goodnight kiss from you. Night...", he said before turning around.  
"Kev?", she whispered as she had blown out the candle on her nightstand.  
"Yes?"  
"Eh... nevermind..." At least he kissed me back, she thought before falling asleep.  
  
Morning came quickly, and Heath had been friendly enough to bring up some breakfast to the heroes (he had been a bit shocked when he saw Duran and Angela sleeping side by side, but apart from that, he didn't complain about them). Carlie got a reprimand, however.  
"Carlie! Your room looks like a mess! What'd you do this time?"  
"Me and Kevin had a pillow fight, Heath, that's all. Just some child's play of two nearly-grown-ups. Don't tell me you never had a pillow fight!", she said when he opened his mouth to tell her just that. "Gramps told me you were the worse kid in the village when it came to that. So why can't I have some fun?"  
"Okay, allright, I didn't say anything. I've brought you two some breakfast... hey, where is that guy anyway?"  
"Heath! "That guy" is named Kevin, and he's still asleep", she said as she pointed at a curled up form beneath the blanket.  
"Oh, would you wake him up? Maybe he has a morning temper..."  
"Heath, seriously, you're the only one around here who has that...", said Carlie, smiling, before shoving her friend out the door and eating her breakfast. Kevin, who had woken up when she had put the blanket off him, followed suit and ate what Heath brought him. The two then walked out to find Hawk and Lise argueing.  
"Dammit, I say it was you!"  
"I did NOT throw a dagger through your wall!"  
"Then who did? You're the only one who..."  
"Hi guys!", chirped Carlie, "What's the matter?"  
"Well, Hawk threw a dagger through the wall, which stuck into my headboard and cut my cheek this morning!"  
"I did NOT throw a dagger, Lise!"  
"Yeah, he didn't, Lise.", said Kevin. "I did. Accidentally, I threw dagger too forceful and it flew through Hawk's room into yours I think..."  
"You? Nah, you couldn't throw a dagger if your life depended on it!", said Hawk. Lise shot him a death glare before heading to Duran and Angela's room. The couple came out with tangled hair and very pale faces.  
"Since when did mornings start this early?", complained Duran.  
"I've tried to tell him it's eight in the morning, but he won't listen. He hasn't slept very much lately, I guess...", said Angela.  
"Gee, I wonder why?", whispered Lise to the others, who chuckled.  
"Okay, okay, let's go to the Priest of Light and ask him what that "cure to pain, caused by the end of night" is... or else we've wasted a day.", said Carlie as she led the others to her grandfather.  
  
"Ah, the Mana Heroes. I take it you come to seek advice?", said the elderly Priest.  
"Yes, we came to ask about poem... Elementals are sick, and cures are described in this poem. But now, cure for Shade is bit vague. It says Shade needs "cure to pain, caused by end of night" but what is it?", stammered Kevin.  
"Kevin, Duran, Carlie, you know what it is. You've used it before. Think very hard. What cures pain and is also an end to darkness."  
"A cure to pain... healing?... and end to darkness... light, of course... Heal Light?!"  
"Heal Light. It is Wisp's gift to those that have a pure heart and a strong will. Now, is there anything else you would like to know?"  
"As a matter of fact, there is... The poem also speaks of a cure for Wisp. "And lastly, for the light of hope, the light of Wendel's priest, give Wisp a gift of darkness pure, what Shade can miss the least". Would you know what that is, perhaps, and how to get it?"  
"I don't know... but it will be clear to you when you see Shade, I think. It must be of extreme value to him... Or wait, ask him what he fears the most. He'll attach most value to that which he fears to lose."  
"Thanks, gramps... eh, oh generous Priest, I mean", Carlie stated as Heath gave her an angry look. The Heroes bowed before exiting. Heath turned to the Priest as they heard Flammie take flight, ferrying the Heroes to Bucca where Shade was last seen.  
"Priest, Carlie is..."  
"Yes, I've noticed it as well. Let it be, it will go as the Goddess sees fit. The Chosen One Kevin and the Chosen Second Carlie... it is in fact better that they find out for themselves that fate meant much more than that for them. The Fairy brought them together."  
"Yes... as always, you're right. But I... it's just... I still saw her as the cute little girl I had under my wings. But look at her now: she's a Priestess, a hero and a young lady. Think of how she'll be in ten years... if she is to be in your position someday, how can she..."  
"Heath, may I remind you that I too was married, and that my wife died three years after my assignment? There is nothing wrong with loving. Even you... you should know..." The Priest sighed: it was a delicate matter, love, and as much as it was enchanting and ethereal, it was not to be spoken of lightly. "Heath, it's best I explain you what the Fairy told me when I first met Kevin and found out that Carlie was his follower..." The Priest spoke of it all: of how the tiny creature told of the dangers they would meet, of how the fates of the Heroes intertwined - Hawk and Lise, Duran and Angela, Kevin and Carlie - and of how the perils they were in together would bring them closer. "It is true. I have heard the tales of the wind: of a warrior and a mage falling for each other too deep to ever recover, of the lifelong friendship between a certain thief prince and an amazon that resulted in the taking of responsabilities, and... of a little girl sneaking into a beastman's room at midnight to kiss him. The winds never lie, and I don't either. Just let them find each other, which will happen soon enough, and the rest will come naturally..."  
  
The group arrived on Bucca very fast. The island was slightly different from the way they remembered it, but it was still rumbling now and then. The vast jungle surrounding the village of the Dark Priests was partially gone, and Booskaboo's cave had acquired a few new entrances. But aside from that, the road they followed when they sought for a way off the island was still there. But the jungle was quiet, barely any sound was heard aside from the rustling of leaves in the wind. Kevin didn't feel comfortable, the tense atmosphere was filled with fear somehow, he could sense it growing with every step they took. As they neared the village, cries of pain could be heard. Carlie ran ahead and discovered the village of the Dark Priests.  
The poor little men were covered with pure white blisters that seemed to hurt them enormously. Some of them were wrapped in grey blankets, others had hidden in trees, and one that was brave enough to face the heroes stood in the middle of the scene. He spoke to them, his voice hoarse from wailing:  
"Go away... contagious... painful blisters... luminous disease..." He showed the group how serious - and true - it was by cutting one of the blisters open. A bright ray of light came from it as the poor tormented thing closed his eyes.  
"Oh dear! This is bad for you guys... you like the dark so much, and now you're like lanterns!", shouted Carlie. "But don't worry, we've come to solve your problems. We need to find Shade, you guys know where he has been lately?"  
"Gone... to Palace of Darkness up north... heal him, little Priestess..."  
"Don't you worry. Tell your friends that I'll go and help Shade and then I'll come back to check if you're better. If you're not, I'll help every last one of you! Okay?"  
"Yes... now go, and return safely..."  
  
Flammie shrieked sadly when Lise told her they would have to go to the Dark Cave. Hawkeye and Lise had had a very personal feud with Jagan, the lord of Dark Castle, and his servant Bigieu. But, luckily, they had witnessed Bigieu kill herself by Jagan's dead body. The following events caused them to follow Kevin to the Mirage Palace, and the Dark Castle had been nothing but a black spot on the map, one they had avoided if possible. Carlie knew that and had steered clear of even mentioning it in a conversation. Kevin, however, had never even heard of it because he had been travelling with Angela and Duran, who didn't even know Jagan or Bigieu. Their search led them to entirely different persons, eventually going to the Mirage Palace, to Deathjester and Heath. The two groups' paths had crossed there for the last time before Kevin's group went to the Holyland and destroyed the Masked Mage, while Carlie's group had gone to Wendel to ensure that the Priest of Light was still strong enough to last through the battle. Flammie had accidentally flown over the Dark Castle while going to Wendel, and it was desolate in all its weird splendor: she didn't like it at all. But as necessity forced the poor feathered dragon to go there once again, there was no way the Heroes would refrain from going there. Reluctantly, she carried her friends over there, but as soon as they had all set foot on solid ground, she lifted off again and disappeared into the afternoon sky, leaving the friends alone on the forsaken lands.  
"Why didn't anyone put a few extra exits in here?", said Duran, exasperated, as they rounded another corner.  
"There are other exits here... you just don't want to know where they lead and how they go there...", answered Hawk.  
"Eh, yeah... anyway, they should've put some shortcuts in this place. When are we going to reach that Palace?"  
"We're here!", said Carlie, abruptly ending the conversation. They stood before the massive gates to the ominous building. Slowly, Kevin pushed them open and the Heroes entered one by one. Carlie was the first to notice Shade's presence, as the Elemental of Darkness had hidden his face from them as soon as he noticed them.  
"Shade! There you are, we've been looking all over for you, didn't you know that the Dark Priests are sick? Why are you...", she shouted, but stopped in mid-sentence as Shade showed his face to her. He was badly wounded and also covered with the luminous blisters the Dark Priests had. Carlie's following scream got the attention of the rest of the team: all of them hurried back to the place where they had last seen Carlie. Kevin arrived there first.  
"Shade! You sick too? Carlie, heal wound! He needs Heal Light!" Carlie obliged. Energy flowed through her hands, covering the Elemental in a glow of unearthly intensity as the wounds closed themselves and the blisters vanished. As the glow dissipated, the Elemental rose to his feet, and Carlie fainted and fell on the cold floor of the palace, shaking violently as her mind was exhausted. Kevin rushed towards her. "Charlotte!", he shouted as he picked her up. The others, arriving one by one, looked in amazement as Kevin cried when he carried his unconscious friend.  
"Kevin, what happened?"  
"Carlie cast Heal Light, but she tired her mind and fell. She needs rest... and someone to watch over her... I will guard her life with mine."  
"Yes, but what if we need you..."  
"Hey, Lise, call Flammie! Carlie needs to go to Wendel NOW!", Kevin yelled, surprising the others with his fierceness. Lise called the star and soon Flammie had landed.  
"Flammie, take me and Carlie to Wendel. Don't worry," he said to the rest, "I'll watch over her as she sleeps. You go and talk to Shade, then come back to Wendel. We'll be safe.", he said as Flammie lifted herself and her passengers into the air.  
"Hey...", Lise said to the rest as they walked back inside to Shade, "Wasn't that the Moonlight Tiara Carlie was wearing over her hat?"  
"Eh, didn't notice it... Shade!"  
"Yes, friends? Thank young Carlie to have saved me, without her I would have died here."  
"How did you get those wounds anyway?"  
"I don't know... I woke up here one morning with a few scratches on my limbs, and they got worse and worse every day... I wouldn't have lived much longer if it weren't for you!"  
"Say, Shade, is life really the most precious thing you possess?"  
"Oh no, I value my Wisp eye much more than my life..." Lise raised an eyebrow. So the eye Shade always carried around was one of Wisp?  
"But don't Wisp eyes always come per pair, like most do? Where is the second one?"  
"Oh, that I keep in the totem pole of the Dark Priest village. You see, one Wisp eye is enough to benefit from its powers. Wisp eyes can only be gotten one by one, because Wisp needs one to regenerate the other. Understand?"  
"Yes... say, could we, by any chance, borrow that extra Wisp eye? Wisp is in trouble and needs what you value most - her eye..."  
"Well, it isn't mine anymore, so you should ask the Dark Priests, but it's fine by me. Say, is Carlie okay now? I think I saw her collapse a bit earlier..."  
"Well, Kevin took her to Wendel, saying she needs rest."  
"Ah! Yes, indeed, the Moonlight Tiara only works when its bearer sleeps. Don't worry about her, she's fine as long as she's with Kevin..."  
"The Moonlight Tiara? But Kevin got that from Luna to give to..."  
"To the girl he loves? Well, that's Carlie. Their relationship has been destined, just like Angela and Duran were destined to fall in love. And just like Hawk and you are destined to rely on each other as friends in difficult times, Lise. ...Anyway, it is late already... you should all go back to Wendel and rest properly. You have a heavy day ahead of you... oh, but stop by the village of Dark Priests and ask them about the eye first." With that, the Elemental turned around and flew away, leaving the Heroes to follow his advice.  
  
"Damn, those Dark Priests really value Carlie, don't they? I mean, as soon as we told them she asked for the Wisp eye, they practically begged us to take it!", said Hawk as they entered the Temple of Light again. The Priest of Light came toward them, followed by a very concerned-looking Heath.  
"What happened to Carlie? The prince of the Beastmen came in, carrying her, and went straight up to her room. He has refused to open the door or tell us what happened ever since he arrived there..."  
"Well, it happened in the Dark Castle...", said Lise, and she explained about the search for Shade, about how Carlie fainted after having used Heal Light, and how Kevin put the Moonlight Tiara on her head to help her recover. "And, well, Shade said that it was destined... not much to do against fate, now is there?"  
"I knew this already. The Fairy told me that it was meant to happen. I believe her exact words were: "A collision of fates never leaves two people untouched. It gets to the heart and changes everything." And she is right. Duran, how had you seen Angela before you met her?"  
"Well... I had seen her one day, when her mother came to see King Richard. Angela and her caretaker had to stay in the inn and I was there to help the innkeeper... she was haughty, but that's how princesses are. I saw her as how she acted: the princess of Altena. But you're right though: when we travelled, we talked. She told me she had grown up loveless, never really having known any affection at all. When you travel together, you get to know each other... But Kevin and Carlie travelled separately!", he concluded, the others mumbling the same. "How can they have, well, grown affection? They barely ever got to talk!"  
"Not right...", whispered Lise, and immediately all attention turned to her. "She did see him, talk to him, get to know him. They met on numerous occasions. And she told me that she had looked up to him ever since they first met in Astoria, the night before the Fairy came there. Carlie told me how she followed Kevin to the flower field, saw the little thing get into Kevin's head and choose him as the Mana Hero, while she got chosen as his follower. But as Kevin went to Wendel to talk to the priest, Carlie went back to Astoria to check the damage. That's where she met me and Hawk, and meanwhile Kevin came across Angela and Duran. Kevin and Carlie met and became friends, co-fighters and each other's last resort. And in the end, when Carlie had fought and killed Heath, Kevin comforted her before following the Masked Mage to the Mana Holyland." She paused to let her words seep in, then stated: "If anyone deserves to be with Kevin, it's Carlie; and if anyone deserves Carlie's love, it's Kevin. They fought for their own purposes but, at the same time, they also fought for each other. Kevin comforted Carlie after she killed Heath. Carlie comforted Kevin as he killed Lugar. They were chosen together, they changed classes together, they even acquired the Heal Light spell at the same moment!"  
"So right...", said Hawk. Then he yawn ostentatively before mumbling: "Now let's get some sleep so we can climb that mountain tomorrow and visit Wisp!"  
  
*AN: Eh... now it's definitive: Carlie and Kevin are together. Oh, and since they both still act a bit childish, their love is simpler than that of Duran and Angela (just so you know). I'll try and put an epilogue after the last chapter so you guys know what their lives will look like later on. Just for the fun of it...  
Anyway, read, review and love it!* 


	6. Sight and insight

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 6: Sight and insight  
  
"Carlie... Carlie? Are you okay?"  
Carlie's mind had been raging through nightmare after nightmare, while she shivered in her bed, covered with all the blankets Kevin could gather. Finally, when he saw she was still panting and had even started screaming, he had laid himself down beside him and had embraced her. Immediately she had calmed down. Kevin smiled as he felt sleep come over him as well, knowing his love was safe with him - and he with her. He hadn't heard Lise's concerned voice, and neither did he hear the sound of the door opening. Both of the tired heroes slept on while Lise beheld them, in their dreamy embrace. It was quite a shock to her to see her two good friends that close, even though she had known it was inevitable. She softly closed the door behind her, trying her best not to wake them up. Hawkeye, who had woken up as well, joined Lise as she exited the room and went for some breakfast.  
"Are they okay?"  
"Yes, they're sleeping. Kev held her pretty tight..." Hawk heard her tone of voice, it worried him a bit.  
"Lise, don't jump to conclusions, okay? Kevin probably held her while she was tossing and turning in her sleep and fell asleep beside her. Besides, it's fine... they are safe together."  
"You're right. Anyway, I wasn't about to jump to conclusions... I am happy for them, you know.", she defended herself as Hawk tapped her on the shoulder. "I just don't want any of the two to get hurt!"  
"They won't get hurt - never ever." Meanwhile, they had arrived in the kitchen, where Heath was busy cooking some eggs for him and a few of the other priests.  
"Good morning, Hawk and Lise. Are the others coming as well?"  
"Eh, I think Duran and Angela will come downstairs in a few minutes - I wouldn't go to them now - and Kevin and Carlie are still asleep. Let them rest..."  
"B-but I want to see how Carlie's doing! Is she okay, Lise?"  
"Yes. Kevin has taken very good care of her, she is sleeping soundly. He has stayed by her side all night, I think - was sleeping beside her..." Lise saw Heath's expression change from worried to shocked - for a split second - back to relieved.  
"Oh, if Kevin is by her side, she's fine. ...Yes, the Priest of Light talked to me about what Kevin and Charlotte are to each other. I'm still not fully comfortable with it, but if this is the way that the Mana Goddess intended it to be... then so be it!" The other priests nodded, they knew it was better the way it was. Heath smiled, and Lise knew in the bottom of her heart that Heath's concern was out of love for his pupil, and that he'd come to terms with her growing affection for Kevin.  
"Well, I'm hungry.", Hawkeye quickly changed subject, "What do you have to feed a hungry Mana Hero?"  
  
After breakfast (Duran and Angela had come down a few minutes after Hawk and Lise, while Kevin came to get something for him and Carlie and took it to her room), the group went outside of Wendel to the mountains where the ancient ruins of the City of Light were situated. Their peaks were beyond a dense fog, and their flanks seemed impossible to climb.  
"Should we call Flammie?", Hawk suggested.  
"Hmm... Heath told me once, last year, that there's a way to get to the ruins by foot.", said Carlie, and she proceeded by whispering something in Kevin's ear, then she motioned for Duran to come over and whispered in his ear as well. The two fighters nodded and went towards a big rock, followed by Carlie. All three placed one hand on the rock and closed their eyes: the rock disappeared a few moments later, revealing a path up the mountains.  
"Wow! Isn't that the same trick the dwarves used to hide the entrance to their village?", remarked Angela.  
"Yup. Wisp knew the trick because she uses it here as well. Light to create an illusion - smart beings, aren't they?"  
"Uh-huh...", said Kevin as he went ahead, followed by a happy Carlie. The road was steep, and remnants of the ancient city lay scattered along it, but after a while the city itself came into view and the world below them disappeared behind the fog. They heard no sound from the ruins, although that wasn't weird - it were ruins, after all.  
"Wisp? Wisp, are you here?"  
"Wisp, it's me, Carlie! I've come to visit you!"  
All the heroes tried to find the Elemental, but none of them even saw a glimpse of her.  
"Damn, I'm starting to think that Wisp is deaf as well!", shouted Duran as he stomped on the ground - and fell right through it.  
"Duran!", shouted Angela as a dense cloud of dust came up. "Duran, are you okay?!"  
"Uhh... damn, that was unexpected... Fine, Angie! Hey, come on down... but be careful, it's a wet landing!"  
"Huh? What's down there?"  
"A lake of some sort. My guess is that this is the water supply of the city, and that this lake is the cause of the waterfalls... This cave is part of the Cave of Waterfalls!"  
  
After they had all jumped down and gotten out of the lake, they searched the caves. Contrary to the city, the caves were filled with sounds - the echoes of their footsteps, the sound of running water from the waterfalls, the occasional bat that shrieked - and scarcely illuminated by a Holy Ball Angela kept on the top of her staff. Carlie did find a few interesting things like ancient depictions of Wisp and Shade, where Wisp was named "Lumina", oddly enough.  
"Hmm... "Lumina luminorum, astrum terris, spes nostra, spes mundis. Light of lights, star of the earth, our hope, the hope of the world. Umbra tenebrarum, umbra hominum. Shade of darkness, shadow of humanity." They really didn't think high of Shade here...", said Carlie as she translated the ancient scriptures on the walls. "Calling him a shadow over humanity... and that when he could do nothing to change their opinion! No wonder Shade is a bit scared of people... just imagine living in a world where everyone hates and despises you..."  
"Shade not hated everywhere... just here, where they worship Wisp.", stated Kevin as he looked to the drawings on the cave walls and pointed to a picture of the world outside, where Shade stood happily among the other Elementals. An image of what undoubtedly was a Dark Priest stood below him, and under it the words "Umbra mutavit homines ad tenebras", which Carlie translated as "Shade has changed people to darkness". Underneath Wisps picture stood "Lumen caecum erat, sed Umbra dabat oculos Lumino", or "Light was blind, but Shade gave her eyes".  
"You suppose this has happened before?", asked Angela to no one in particular.  
"I think so, judging by these images... but Shade has risen in status ever since that, I think...", answered Hawk absent-mindedly as they went further inside the caves, where images of the Elementals depicted a sudden rise to power of all the Elementals and their servants. But suddenly Carlie shrieked, and the others gathered closer to the image in front of her: depicting the end of the world by a raging dragon, feathered and breathing fire. The picture showed a young man holding a shining sword, a girl and what appeared to be a child casting magic, and Dryad standing over them, the light of the sword coming from her hands and deflecting on its polished surface, hitting the beast in the chest as it charged. Under it, it said in remarkably clear letters: "Finitem mundis avertabant equites Mana" ("The Mana Knights deflected the end of the world").  
"T-that's Flammie!", she said as she pointed to the dragon.  
"No, probably not. This dragon is pink, ferocious-looking and breathing fire; Flammie is white, cute and gentile..."  
"Y-y-you're right...", Carlie said while she gratefully let Kevin hug her. "S-she is n-nice!"  
"Yes she is, and no one will make her bad... you trust me, I know...", said Kevin, his voice a bit muffled as he spoke through Carlie's dense mass of blonde curls. Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by a soft murmuring voice, barely audible above the rushing sound of the waterfalls:  
"Hey, is it you, Kevin, Charlotte?"  
"Wisp?", called Kevin and Carlie at the same time.  
"Yes, it is me... where are you?"  
"Wisp, we're coming! Keep singing or talking - so we can reach you!"  
The heroes followed the sound of Wisp's girlish voice, running over slippery floors, wading through a few streams, until they reached an open cave. Light seeped in from an opening in the roof onto a burning white form - Wisp. But her glow had diminished, her fire seemed to be dying out and her eyes were closed - drops of blood ran down from them, as tears.  
"Wisp!!", called Carlie as she ran to the pained Elemental, followed by a concerned Kevin. "Oh, dear Goddess, how did this happen?!"  
"I woke up one day to find my eyes hurt badly. I can only cry blood and am blind once again."  
"So it HAS happened before?", said Angela.  
"Yes. This world was once different, and the people living on it were different as well. One day, they came to me and stole my eyes, both of them. I couldn't regenerate my eyes without having one intact, so I was struck by darkness. Then Shade, a noble and strong Elemental, gave me his eyes. He knew what they meant to him... and since that day, he has lived with only one eye..."  
"But he told us these were Wisp eyes!", Lise said as she showed her the Wisp eye the Dark Priests had given her.  
"Oh... Shade seems to have changed quite a lot, I see. He has tricked you... this is the eye of a Power Boulder. My eyes are more similar to those of a Shadow Zero."  
"B-but then we went through all that trouble for nothing!", shouted Angela, her Holy Ball increasing in size as she imagined throwing it to Shade. Kevin clenched his fists and growled as he thought of all the trouble Carlie had gone through - in vain.  
"No... There is a way that you can still help me. But I'll need your help, Kevin, and you too, Carlie and Duran. Put your hands on mine... there you go!", Wisp said as she produced a small spark for each of them. "This is a way to attract and catch a Shadow Zero. It'll work only once, so use it with care. Oh, and Angela...", said the wisp as she turned to the mage, "You can help me scare Shade a bit. Think you can summon him? Stay here, guys, this will be fun..."  
Angela concentrated on transporting the Elemental of darkness to the cave with her willpower. She felt a rush go through her as she successfully got the shadow there. Shade cringed as he found himself standing in front of Wisp, who was glaring at him accusingly.  
"Shade, our friends have come to help me, and I heard you double-crossed them. Is that a nice way to repay the Mana Heroes who have saved you from dying?! I'm sending them over to give you another chance to be a good Elemental and provide them with the right item to aid me... and IT HAD BETTER BE THE RIGHT ITEM THIS TIME OR I AM GOING TO FRY YOU WITH A SAINT BEAM!!", shouted Wisp before Shade disappeared. The group was laughing out loud by then, not as much because of Wisp's rage as of Shade's shocked expression.  
"Wisp... ahahah... where did you... hehehehee... get such an expression?", Lise managed to say before bursting into a fit of laughter again. Wisp chuckled too, but then got serious again.  
"Shade isn't going to take my warning lightly... nevertheless, this will be tricky, and a very very sad fact is that in order to acquire the eyes of a Shadow Zero, you need to kill it... that's the only way it will be spared the pain." Kevin and Carlie gulped - they didn't like to kill anything anymore - but Duran, hardened in battle and prepared to do whatever it would take to help the Elementals, nodded and led the others back to a place where Flammie could be called and was able to land. To their surprise, Flammie was already there, ready to transport the three to Bucca. A shriek of hers made it very obvious she didn't want to spend a minute longer there than necessary. Duran gently guided the small dragon on her way over there. He thought he heard the shadow over Wendel roar, but quickly dismissed it as Flammie flew at her fastest to the volcanic island.  
  
"How we use this thing?!", complained Kevin to a slightly worn out Duran as he scratched the palm of his hand.  
"I think we should just lure it like you lure a cat or something... Shadow... here shadow!", he demonstrated. Carlie and Kevin followed his example. Soon enough, Duran was lucky enough to find a Shadow Zero. He opened his hand and stretched it out towards the black form as it approached him, fascinated by the luring spark. Unfortunately, it got out of the spell before Duran had been able to catch it with what appeared to be a net of light, which shot from the spark on his hand. Gone was the shadow, the net and the spark.  
"You guys, you'll have to catch one... hope you have more success."  
Carlie was the first after that to see a pair of glowing eyes watch her from the undergrowth. She stretched out her hand and felt the net shoot out - she had it caught.  
"Yay! I have one, I have one!", she shouted as she happily bounced back to Duran. But when she arrived there, she saw Kevin running up after her, also holding a net with a Shadow Zero. Duran was certainly amazed, but soon realised that having two was a problem.  
"What now? Should we set one free and take the other?"  
"I dunno... They're kinda cute when they're not our enemies, aren't they?", said Carlie. Suddenly, she heard Kevin whisper to the two caught creatures. The conversation went on in low growls and a few shrieks, then Kevin nodded and turned to his two companions.  
"They say we don't need to kill them. They say they can each give one eye to us, then merge themselves into one Shadow Zero with two eyes. Don't hurt at all to them!"  
"Oh-kay... so let them do that. If it hurts one of them too much, I'll put it out of its misery though..." He turned around as he saw the two little black shapes prepare to give what was asked of them. When he turned around, Carlie held the eyes as Kevin gave a Pakkun Chocolate to the completely healthy Shadow Zero as it winked.  
"It wasn't bad at all!", Carlie said as Duran heard Flammie's wings in the distance - magically called to the three heroes - and shook his head as to dismiss whatever thoughts of the past things dwelled there. "They just kind of puddled themselves up, put one eye out of the puddle and slithered over to each other, and then they rose as just one... neat, really..."  
"Ah, Carlie, you right, it was beautiful", agreed Kevin as he kept her close. "But now, let's go back to Wisp and aid her!"  
  
----------In the meantime, in Forcena---------------------  
"Valda, why do you insist - argh! - on nursing me..."  
"You keep quiet. I know you aren't going to be high and mighty King of Forcena for long anymore, but I want you to be fit for the journey - or are you planning to spend the rest of your life here instead of in Altena?"  
"Well, yes, you're right... but now that you know, I want your complete secrecy... Neither Angela nor Duran may find out before I tell them."  
"Yes, you have my word. No one will know. No one but you and me. ...Did I tell you what I've heard blowing on the winds already? A prince and a priestess are together as well..."  
"Does he know already?"  
"No... Shall I send him in?"  
"Yes, you do that. Oh, and he knows my plans as well. Come on in!", shouted King Richard. The Beast King, who had been standing outside, obliged and entered the room.  
"No sense hiding that I have been eavesdropping, is there?"  
"No... I suppose you've heard it too? Kevin has finally found it in his heart to come to terms with his love for young Charlotte. He has not yet given her the Moonlight Tiara as an engagement present, but I think he will soon. What do you think of it, I wonder?"  
"Well, it is awkward for me. I always imagined my son to marry a beastgirl, but there's no way to meddle with fate. Especially not when a fairy is playing along, let alone the Goddess!"  
"I see... you are wise. I think our future king will make sure that an alliance with your kingdom is forged, if it hasn't happened already - one that lasts for ages, no, centuries!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, you guys took your time to get those eyes... I don't blame you, it was very noble of all of you to let the Shadow Zeros give you their eyes instead of you taking them."  
"Wisp, h-how did you...", stuttered Duran, but Wisp interrupted him.  
"Not only Luna can see beyond her surroundings... I saw everything that has already happened - well, in my head, anyway - and so I know that Duran and Angela... well, I saw.", she said as Duran and Angela turned scarlet, "And I saw a very meaningful gesture from a certain prince towards his love... Be sure to ask her in the morning, you know. Or, better yet, ask her this evening!" Lise noticed, from the corner of her eye, Kevin nodding. His grin told her to let him act.  
"Eh... we have eyes for you, remember?", said Carlie as she handed the eyes to Wisp, who held one in each hand and put them into her flames where they automatically went to the right place in Wisp's head. After a few times of blinking and a moment of adaptation, Wisp's sight appeared to be clear once again.  
"You guys, I can see again!", she shouted. And at the same moment, outside of Wendel, the darkness disappeared. Several people meant they heard a roar come from the cloud as it moved to the mountainous zone behind the Ruins of Light... yet they dismissed it, relieved as they were to behold the evening light. And all thanked the Mana Heroes for saving their town from a dire fate in the darkness once they returned.  
  
"Hawk, ah... you know, don't you?", whispered Kevin as they all sat in the pub later that evening.  
"Yes... I'm very happy for you two!"  
"Eh, you know what I go to ask her later on?"  
"No...", Hawk spoke a bit louder as Carlie went to the toilet. "What do you want to ask her then?"  
"I gonna make proposal. I know she still child at mind, but she maturing just like me, and fast too! But how do I..."  
"Ah, just follow my advice...", said the ninja while he leaned a bit closer and whispered to Kevin. The beastman's face lightened and he nodded fiercely. "Ah, but you sure this will work?"  
"Sure thing... I proposed to Jess that way, and look what it got me!" He saw Kevin turn around to Carlie who had come out of the bathroom. "Here she comes now... remember what I said!"  
"I'm tired!", announced Carlie as she got back at the table they were all sitting at. "Kev, you be quiet when you come back, 'kay?"  
"I'm coming too, tired as well... See you tomorrow, guys!", he said as he and Carlie went back to their room in the Temple of Light.  
So... what was Hawk whispering about?", asked Carlie once they had gotten ready to go sleep. She frowned as Kevin didn't answer, but instead went to a drawer and took out a box. He sat in front of her, kneeling, while holding out the box to her. She opened it to find the Moonlight Tiara inside.  
"Kevin... this means... me?"  
"Yes... Carlie, me been loving you for long time already. Ever since day we met, I like you. You were nice, you wiped tears away after I killed Lugar. You cared for me. And I love you, very very much... I want to ask two things. Do you love me too?", he said as he crawled a bit closer to her.  
"Kev, you know I do!", she said while she, too, got a bit closer to him. They both could feel the tension in the air: Kevin did, anyway.  
"Ah, you make me very happy... Now, this is question I have to ask... will you be mate - eh, wife, I suppose - to Kevin?"  
"Kevin... only if you want to be my mate, or husband, or man, or whatever! I don't ever wanna leave you again, not even for a day!", she said while hugging him. Kevin held her tightly, holding on to her for dear life. She kissed him just as he wanted to kiss her, and they tangled into each other somehow: their minds and hearts and hands and limbs too caught up in each other to let go even as they slept. The Moonlight Tiara lighted their happy faces as Hawk silently entered and saw the two asleep on the floor.  
"I just hope neither Heath or the High Priest finds them like this," he thought to himself, "or they are going to have a problem bigger than Flammie, fated to be together or not!"  
  
Duran awoke with a start. He thought he had heard something outside, something terribly big. A quick glance out the window proved worthless as it was dark outside. He awoke Angela, who was lying beside him, and together they woke up the others. All but Duran stood sleepily on the stairs of the Temple of Light, but soon they too heard the roars - althoug stifled - coming from the Ruins of Light: Wisp's still weak state in mind, they rushed up the steep path as fast as they could. And what they found was beyond their comprehension.  
Flammie was there, struggling to get away from a much older and darker version of herself, one with pink feathers and a magnificent tail. Carlie shrieked as the larger dragon breathed fire, a quick gush of it that illuminated the air around it - she had recognised it, and so had Kevin. The others, however, didn't know what was going on and rushed to Flammie's aid.  
"Hey, what are you doing to our friend?!", shouted Hawk as he drew his daggers and sped up.  
"I'm not doing anything to her...", sounded a deep voice. Flammie cringed and shrieked - a high-pitched whine that showed she was a child. "She is my child. Flammie is, however, a bit disobedient... She has to come with me to the new Mana Holyland. And so do you, Mana Heroes."  
"Why should we come with you?", said Angela as she saw Flammie shed tears in pain.  
"Because I am the Mana Beast, tool of the Mana Goddess and bringer of destiny for the world."  
Wordlessly, Kevin and Carlie climbed upon its back, and so did the others, knowing that he wouldn't lie. And the mighty creature heaved into the air and pierced the clouds to the land above them.  
The Mana Holyland. More beautiful than ever. And in the center, a small tree grew on the place where the old Mana Tree had once stood.  
  
*AN: sorry if this chap seems a bit rough on the edges... Anyway, for those that ask, I think there will be 2 or 3 chapters after this one, an epilogue and a clarification. Next chap will contain referral to the other games from the SD series. Faithful reviewers might get an exclusive fanfic! So if you want it, read 'n' Review, you guys!* 


	7. That which lives within

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator  
  
Chapter 7: That which lives within  
  
The dragon set them down gently in front of the tree sprout, where they saw a choir of birds singing to the Mana Goddess. She sat, eyes closed, and enjoyed her pastime: as soon as she noticed the Heroes stood in front of her, she waved her musicians away and turned to the six friends she knew so well.  
"Hello, my friends, I hope your journey here was comfortable..."  
"What's wrong, Goddess? Why did we have to come here?", asked Lise, who had been confused by the sudden appearance of the gigantic father of Flammie. "And why did you send him?"  
"Relax, Lise, your questions will be answered in due time. First tell me what you think of the Mana Holyland. It has recovered a whole lot since you defeated the Dark Lich..."  
"Yes. It nice again..."  
"Yup, Kev's right, it's beautiful!"  
"How lush!", said Angela, who had recovered a bit from her queasyness - Flammie's father flew a lot faster than she was used to. "But do tell us why you sent for us. I'm curious..."  
"Okay then," said the glowing figure of the Goddess as she floated to her place on a root of the old Mana Tree's trunk, "I sent for you because I want to tell you a story. A story of a world before this one..."  
"Before this one?", said Lise, now even more confused.  
"I'll explain. Once, long, long before this world was even imagined, there was another world. That world was the base of the present world, but that'll become clear later on. Anyway, long before there were Elementals, or even gods, the Mana Tree stood on that world, high on a mountain, and it could be reached only by a waterfall. A spell shut in a pendant could make the water flow upwards and one could reach the Tree. Wishes could be granted there, and the water flowing from the Tree could purify the world. The water reflected people's hearts, and the darker those became, the muckier the water. War had erupted once for that pendant, and thus it was passed on by a line of females that was bound very closely to the Tree. The emperor of that ancient world, Glaive, sought the power of the Mana Tree to gain control over everything that existed. His wizard Julius had done research and had found the girl with the Pendant. Her name was Mana. But, and that was the reason that world kept on existing, she was found by an escaped slave of Glaive, named Ben, before Julius could track her down. Ben became involved in her fate, and he followed Julius as he captured and enchanted the girl so she would do anything he said. Once Julius had gotten his wish - the ultimate power - Ben found him and fought him. When he slew the evil wizard, the world became purified.  
After Ben saved the world, it was placed under the custody of the gods, who changed the world for its own benefit. They saw the world prosper, technology develop, and they were happy with it. But then the world turned sour. The humans got overly confident in their power and started rivaling the gods for control over their world. They built a fortress to invade the heavens and take over there as well as on earth. The Empire, once Glaive's territory, was behind it again. Power-hungry and greedy, the Emperor ignored every warning of the other countries. Lorima had launched missiles at it, and the others had stopped all their associations with it. Still, it continued to search for the ultimate power. It commenced use of the fortress: they called it the Mana Fortress, for it disabled all Mana in its path. Then, the gods reacted. They sent the first of a generation of dragons down to the world. The Beasts - for there were nine at the time - smashed the world and drove the Fortress deep within the crust of the planet. But they also brought something good along. Just to make sure that people would never again forget about Mana, they created the Elementals, one for each Beast. Undine, Salamando, Sylphid, Gnome, Shade, Lumina, Luna, Dryad, and even the creator of all these Elementals, the Elemental of the gods Solar who had lead the attack, got a physical form. But humanity hadn't learned a lesson that remained. After only fifty years, the Mana Fortress was threatened to be used again. Only this time Solar, who controlled the predecessor of the Mana Beast who brought you here, had alienated from the gods and had made from the essence of the Mana Tree a sword more powerful than even the Beast was. Although she had no choice but to send the Beast, she altered the Mana Tree so it produced from it a gender of caretakers and fighters to protect it. This first fighter, Serin, smashed the Fortress and drove the Beast away. His son, Hopper, did the same when the world was endangered by the Fortress fifteen years after his father fought it. He, however, was aided by two allies: a young girl named Nasha and a sprite, a side-race of the dwarves, called Stine. The world was saved as he had damaged the Fortress too much to ever rise again. The Beast was also defeated, but it would return in the form of a child. When the child had grown, Solar had a heavy task ahead of her. The world had grown totally ignorant of Mana once again and its resources had been depleted completely: she had no choice but to destroy the world and re-create it. She took the Mana Sword and destroyed the ancient world, making the essence of it flow freely again. Then she created a new world along with the other Elementals. This time, each of the Elementals got its own kingdom to live in. Lumina got the Kingdom of Wendelia, while Shade got the island kingdom consisting of Bucca, Pedan, Glass Island and Umbria, where the Dark Castle lies. Sylphid got Rolante, Gnome got Forcena, Salamando got the Desert Kingdom of which the name is lost, even by me, and Undine got Altena. Luna got the Kingdom of Beasts and Dryad got Diorre. Solar decided that she would be the Goddess of the world, since the other gods had turned their backs on it, and she placed the new Mana Tree in her kingdom above the clouds..."  
"Hey, then this world comes forth from that new world!", shouted Duran.  
"Yes, Duran, you're right. Things did not go exactly perfect on this world either, however. The other Mana Beasts, the ones belonging to the Elementals, did perish to give the lands new powers. Their spirits and power were gathered in the Mana Stones, which could be controlled by a spell. You know what happened because of that spell, I trust?"  
"Yes, there was a war over the control over that spell, which ended when the Priest of Light put a curse on it, so that whoever casted it would die..."  
"Right, Angela, but do you also know that the present state of some of the kingdoms are because of that war? The Desert Kingdom used to be a forest, until the war brought Salamando as far as to raise the heat so much that everything dried out and died, except for the oasis in Deen. The Island of Oblivion was created because of it..."  
"Created? How come? And how?", asked Carlie.  
"They used Mana to move great masses of land to create a new island. There, the curse was forged. And the only way to get to the Holyland from then one was via that island, or with the help of the Beast's supernatural speed... Anyway, the Beast came very close to going back and destroying the world again. His hot breath caused the sand of the sand on Glass Island to become black glass. And his tail smashed Pedan, ancient worshipping place of Shade, and Wendelia's capital, where Wisp now sits. Unfortunately, the people forgot about the Elementals as well, and their old names were forgotten as well. When you all got aware of the presence of the Elementals again, Lumina was named Wisp, Sylphid became Jinn, and Dryad was named Elemental of Wood. Very weird to see: the war had simply erased parts of the past, or so it seemed.  
Wendelia was destroyed, and only its Temple remained. Around it grew a city called Wendel in honor of the ancient kingdom. The relation between the islands turned sour and Shade was restricted to Bucca although his Mana Stone was on another island. The world regained its peaceful character until, for a reason that was unknown even to me until now, three dark figures arose and pulled three humans with them. Koren, Bigieu, and Heath - though Heath was manipulated to do the Masked Mage's bidding. But a strange thing has happened... I predicted to you that the restoration of Mana would take a very long time, remember? Well, it seems that to certain persons, it doesn't take that long to restore. Certain persons that carry Mana in their hearts... who were willing to die protecting it..."  
"Us?", asked Kevin.  
"Yes, you. Although it is still limited, and now still a mere power of the mind. You will all find, however, that it becomes easier to use and more powerful every year. You are the reasons of Mana's fast rebirth. Your pure minds, your strength of character and most of all your forgiveness towards three certain spirits... who asked for me to bring you here."  
"Three?"  
"Yes, three humans that got killed because they were on the destructive side..."  
"But Heath is alive!", protested Carlie, "How can there be three?!"  
"Bigieu, Koren, and a certain former priest that wants to see you. I believe he too goes by the name of Heath... or is it my mistake?"  
"It's Keith! Yes, I know you don't recognise me, but I am - was - the masked mage. I have told you before that I turned to the arts of the other side to save a young girl that was dying. Actually, there is a reason to her illness. The Mana Beast started a plague in the capitol of Wendelia, one that affects the mind and turns a person insane while his body fails him. That girl was one of the last victims, and it was my task to take care of her... she was my fiancée. I tried so hard to save her, but I failed. The darkness in my mind grew as the disease had affected me as well. But I had surpassed death before I got the chance to be released from insanity by it. I lived on with a plagued mind... and for that, I ask forgiveness. But please see that I acted out of my nature. Heath would have done the same for you, that is why he was susceptible to my ideas... he too would have rather died himself than to have seen you perish in front of him."  
"I... I can forgive you.", said Carlie, and Kevin nodded, letting the spirit know he could go on without torment. The spirit sighed thankfully as he passed on to the afterlife, where the girl he loved would be as well. Another spirit stepped forward - Koren's, which looked awfully vulnerable since his astral form had no flowing cape or impressive robes, just a mere ghost gown.  
"Angela, Duran, you've known me as the Crimson Wizard. Angela, you might also have known me as the poor kid that couldn't use magic. But I didn't even had it in me. My mother came from Rolante, a land where Mana was held very high in esteem. My father came from Mintos, and he was used to seeing Mana - it was part of his life. Oh, how they couldn't cope with a son with absolutely no talent at all... my sister could use magic, and she died in a battle with Navarre thieves with the greatest honor one can imagine. She had killed all her opponents before dying of her own wounds. My parents wished for me to die, with or without honor: rather with honor than without. That's why they sent me to learn magic. I failed miserably... that's when the Dragon Emperor came along and offered me what I had never even dreamt of attaining: a power surpassing that of the Queen. I took it eagerly, thereby condemning me... While I tried so hard to avoid what my parents had wanted me to do - die in battle - I did that very thing, and fell honorless. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done - and for what I haven't done, but should have?"  
"Koren, we've forgiven you a long time ago. It's allright, go in peace", whispered Duran. Koren greeted them before passing on into the afterlife as well, making room for the third spirit to come forth: Bigieu.  
"I used to be an inhabitant of Pedan. After the Mana Beast struck our city, we rebuilt it but kept the illusion that it was nothing but ruins to the outside. My profession was archaeologist, and I dug up the strangest thing during an excavation in some palace on an uninhabited island: a coffin. With contents. Jagan scared me when he came out, so much I fainted... When I regained consciousness, he looked a bit relieved. He never told me, but soon I knew why he had looked revived: he had fed on me. But that is not of importance. He offered me something I could not refuse: power. My detest of the present world had grown as I found more and more indications that it had grown from another, and that it had been destroyed for no reason - or so I thought. I didn't know that there was indeed a reason... and I've hurt many along the way... all for nothing, now that I can think about it."  
"I can forgive you...", said Lise.  
"Me too. I am still upset about the deaths of Eagle, Bill and Ben, but hating you for it is not going to bring those lost lives back. The least I can do is hope that they have found rest as well. No, I can't deny you your rest as well." Bigieu, too, went on. Suddenly, another voice resounded.  
"Hurt can't be forgotten, but it can be forgiven. I've lost many friends along my way, and never gave up. I didn't hate him for who he killed, but because he killed. Defeating him gave relief to the world. Yes, you're not the only ones." said the ghost as it approached, the resemblance of a boy aged like Kevin, with brown hair held up by a bandana. "I'm Hopper, child of Serin, protectof of Mana and second wielder of the Mana Sword. My allies have gone on without me, since my spirit is kept close to the Mana Tree should it ever need my protection again. You too will share that fate... but don't worry, it's not that bad", he said as Hawk looked at him shocked. "Anyway, I was also the first one that had the Elementals travelling with him. Though I couldn't use magic, I had them all close by me. I had to seal Mana Seeds, just as you had to secure Mana Stones. I had to use the powers of the Elementals to reach the Mana Fortress, just as you did to get here. And I had to fight the Dark Lich as well - although it was a different person. The Dark Lich in my world was Thanatos, a henchman of the Emperor who betrayed his master and left all his other henchmen to die. He was the reason my world was nearly destroyed..."  
"What have you come to tell us, Hopper?", asked Angela, who felt sympathy towards the boy.  
"Well, I've come to tell you that your world is in danger too. My world didn't exist for long after I saved it. Your world probably will not, either... unless you change that fate."  
"Huh? But then... you saved your world in vain! And so have we!"  
"No, that's not true. When I say "not long", I mean that it had existed longer before than after me. And since it has existed only a hundred thousand years before you came, it means it will probably not make another fifty thousand... However, you can change that fate. Make your children aware of Mana. Learn them how to use it. Learn the rest of the world how to use it once it returns. And never let them forget. Give your great-great-great-grandchildren the memory of being descendants of the Mana Heroes. Never let the world forget about you. It was my mistake to let them forget. I didn't want to be remembered... and I didn't realise I was wrong until I saw they had forgotten Mana, even my children."  
"You had children? But you still look young!", remarked Hawk.  
"Err, yes. A while after we had parted, I met Nasha again - short for Natasha - and from that meeting grew a relationship, and a marriage, and kids too. Nasha looks a whole lot like you," said the spirit as he pointed to Lise, "and she was the strongest woman I've ever met. Our children were very strong as well, and their children too - although a bit less by then. But we never told them, and they grew up ignorant. Of course, they knew Mana, but only very vague, as a power on the background... and so, the knowledge diminished. Mana was forgotten, me and Nasha and Stine were forgotten, the Empire was forgotten... all the later generations thought about was money, wealth and power. But not over the gods, over the world. The world was depleted and then destroyed. Poor Solar...", he said as he patted the Mana Goddess on the shoulder as she smiled. "She couldn't look at it much longer: it was chaos reigning over chaos. And she came, unraveled the chaos to the pure essence, and made order again. Gnome made the land, Undine the water, Salamando the desert and sun, Sylphid the skies, Lumina the light and the stars, Shade the night and the shadows, Luna the moon, and Dryad recreated all life as it had been."  
"Tell us more, I'm curious! When did you meet Solar? And did you know about Ben, and that we would come as well?", said Angela, catching the former Hero off guard as he jumped.  
"Hey, hey, easy! I can easily recognise a part of my mind in yours. Eager, but still rational... Anyway, I didn't know of Solar's existance when I smashed the Fortress and killed the first Mana Beast. It was only when fate called me and my friends back to the Water Palace, where Undine lived, that I learnt about her. An enemy of ours had survived the battle, namely a henchman of the Emperor: Geshtar. He suffered amnesia and wanted to learn what he had done when he was with the Empire. Naturally, my friends had met him as well, and they had found out first-hand that he wasn't evil: but I had no idea and still saw him as a threat. Anyway, when I arrived at the Water Palace, I witnessed a close friend of mine, Flammie, turn into a Mana Beast. Geshtar risked his life to save her. And he was a friend of Flammie as well, so I was convinced. ...No, it's not the same Flammie," he said as he looked at the small white dragon, and instead pointed to the bigger version, "I think this one is a descendant of her, but I'm not sure. Flammie was an ordinary white dragon... but she did change back then... Ah, mind's wandering, back to the story! I met Solar there, and she was beautiful. She had golden hair, a white gown and these beautiful light blue wings that flapped as she floated. She had such a soothing visage that it eased all hostility towards Geshtar away from me. She changed a bit after the world had ended, into something more goddess-like, but... Ah, now, about what I know...  
About Ben, I didn't know anything... but about you, I did know. I knew that three people pure of blood would arise and take the Mana Sword up again to cleanse the world of evil. But when Solar told me that, instead of just three, fate had chosen six Mana Heroes, I was fairly surprised. Especially since they would have to have the same characteristics... Well, that seems to be okay, I see. One pair engaged, one pair in love, and the two others friends beyond life. You belong together as friends. Don't forget my advice!", he shouted as he was called back to where he came from, apparently - he vanished after he said the latter. The Goddess sighed and turned to the Heroes again.  
"He's right - you shouldn't let the world forget. You'd be surprised how easily such things are forgotten. Your lives seemed to go along quite calmly, and you seemed to have forgotten yourselves - that's why I sent you a little excitement. No, I didn't make the Elementals ill, but I did withdraw their barrier a bit. You should never forget. You, and your descendants after you, are the only thing this world has!"  
"We understand," said Kevin, voicing the opinion of the whole group, "but we wanna go back now. Can we?"  
"Sure. Remember, though, what has been told to you. And come up here sometimes. Bring your children with you... they had better get to know Flammie and Booskaboo as well. Only those with your blood can enter here. A good trip back to the Beast Kingdom! ...Yes, I know you want to talk and catch up some more. I suggest you finish that Peace Summit you've started." She then turned around and went back to her place on the trunk, as the birds came flying in again and resumed their concerto. Suddenly - and this gesture amazed both the rest of the group and the Goddess - Kevin motioned for them to sit down and listen to the concerto as well. They all obeyed as they were enchanted by the unearthly melody and the beauty of the scene. The theme was a song about the world, about the splendor of Diorre and how it contrasted to the rest of the world. It sung about the strength of the Beastmen, the sturdy warriors of Forcena, the elite of Altena and the weapon art of Rolante. It sung of the heat of the desert and of the beauty of the thief princesses. It contained all the glory of Wendel's Temple of Light and of mysterious Pedan, and it sung of a Goddess more beautiful than any other that watched above it all. And when it was over, they all rose to their feet again and clapped. Angela even had tears in her eyes.  
"Now, I know that you are truly the Heroes of Mana. Not only strong and intelligent, but sensitive and kind-hearted...", whispered the Goddess that Solar had become as she saw her friends fly back to the world they were set on saving from the moment they met.  
  
"What should we do?", said Kevin as they touched solid ground in front of the Beast Kingdom's castle again. He was a bit confused as to how to go on now. Everything seemed different. Even his Charlotte seemed to be. Suddenly, he realised she had changed. Her face had become a bit less round, less child-like, and she smiled sincerely. "Charl, you first...", he said as he opened the heavy castle doors for her.  
"Well, Kev, if you feel up to it, and you let me talk to your cooks a bit, maybe we can have another party tonight!", said Lise. Duran and Angela agreed on it, as did Hawk. Carlie nodded as well before heading out again, followed by Kevin. Duran looked a bit amazed as he saw the clear intimacy between the two.  
"Say...", he started, but was cut off by Hawk's statement.  
"You guys do realise that they're engaged? Because you didn't seem to notice Carlie walking around with the Moonlight Tiara on her head."  
"No way! Engaged?", exclaimed Angela. She had secretly hoped that she and Duran would get engaged as well, but he hadn't even thought of it by the looks of it. "How nice!"  
"Yeah... how nice...", stammered Duran. It made him think about him and Angela. Well, he thought, I s'pose it's about time I ask her as well... after all, I did keep that ring the Sahagin give me for a reason...  
Everyone's thoughts were cut short as Lise returned from the kitchen.  
"Hey, you guys, everything's in order for that party! I told the cook we'd be eating supper earlier so he had enough time to make us some nice snacks for later on the evening... hey, where are Kev and Carlie?" She smiled as Hawk pointed towards the corridor they had disappeared into. "What are you all worked up about? He's just taken her for meditation! That's where the garden is... think I'm gonna join them. You seem a bit tired, go take a nap!", she said before going to the garden. Duran yawned as he set off to the guest room he had been put in, but stopped short as he heard Hawk call after him.  
"Hey, Duran! I wanted to say something to you..."  
"Yeah?", he said while turning around.  
"Well, it's just that... I've heard something weird blowing on the wind the other day. Is it true that King Richard sees you as a son?"  
"Oh, I see him as the father I never had, and he sees me as a child of his, so... I guess so, yes."  
"Nothing serious, but I heard blowing on the wind that King Richard is... ah, nevermind. He's a strong man, isn't he? That wound wouldn't bring him down."  
"Huh? Is there something wrong with him?!"  
"No, not at all, but the winds told me "King Richard of Forcena will not reign too long anymore" and well, you know, the winds never lie..."  
"Eh, but they're wrong. Why wouldn't he reign long after today?" And with that, the warrior turned around and went off, leaving Hawk behind. But Hawk knew better than to pursue him. He knew that his friend worried for the King, even though he wasn't in danger by now anymore, and that it was best to leave the matter be.  
  
The party was very nice as the Heroes had all dressed up again. Carlie had put on yet another dress, one that made her look extra charming. Kevin was stuck to her all night. Hawk got Carlie to dance with him once, and Lise took the opportunity to go dance with Kevin and give him her congratulations - something she said made Kevin blush, and Carlie giggled as she saw it. Duran and Angela, on the other hand, had decided to call it a night a bit earlier and went to their rooms. Angela sighed as she saw her boyfriend disappear into his room without saying goodnight, and went into her own room to change into her pyjama. She hadn't suspected anyone to come by, so the knock on the door startled her.  
"Yes? I'm kinda standing here naked...", she said, a bit irritated by the interruption.  
"Oh, I'll wait a bit then...", sounded Duran's voice. He sounded different to her, a bit nervous even, so she quickly put on her nightgown and opened the door.  
"Hey... didn't think you'd come by, I'd chosen something nicer if I did..."  
"Nah, it's okay. Angela...", he said as she patted the mattress and let him sit down, "I don't quite know how to say this properly, but - what the heck, to hell with formality and anything bothersome! Angela, I love you, and I know you love me. Will you marry me?" This came as a total surprise to the poor girl, and she swooned. Duran caught her before she could even fall, and she nearly landed on top of him. He blushed furiously as she opened her eyes again, and showed her the ring he had kept for her.  
"Duran - oh, it's pretty! Where did you get this?!"  
"Altena has more treasures than this one princess. But none can surpass you, and you know that. So, will you?"  
"You know, silly!", she said as she hugged him and let him slip the ring on her finger. "I don't care if I have to move heaven and earth to convince Mother, but I will marry you!"  
"Huh? Convince Queen Valda? How come?"  
"Well, the whole "political marriage" thing. She still wants me to marry someone of royalty, but I only want you..."  
"Damn right you do", he said as he pulled her closer.  
  
Kevin passed by Duran's room to ask why he had left early, but there was no one there.  
"Gah, Angela again? Those two don't have better things to do?!", he muttered as he walked back to his own room. Carlie stood in front of the door, pondering oblivious of her surroundings. "Hey Carlie, what up?"  
"Oh, nothing, I was hoping I'd see you again. Wanted to say goodnight..." Kevin got the hint, leaned over to her and kissed her. "Goodnight...", she said as he opened the door.  
"Goodnight." He was about to go inside when she stopped him.  
"Hey!", she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't part without saying "I love you"."  
"Why that?", said Kevin amused. He would say it a thousand times to her, but he wanted to tease her a bit.  
"Just because I want to hear it a million times in my life from you. I love you, Kev."  
"Love you, Carlie of mine... Now, go and sleep..." She nodded, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to her own room, still cherishing the simple words that yet meant so much to her.  
  
*AN: Aaaaagh... only one chap (and a few additions I feel I should make...) My dear faithful readers, your surprise will come! But for now, review. Oh, and be sure to ask me questions about anything that seems a bit unclear to you. Anything at all. Oh, BTW, I seriously recommend "Another Witchmaker" by Sinnatious. Has a good thing going there. Well, have fun, read and be sure to drop me a review! Seeya!* 


	8. Royal rewards and painful moments

Mana's Mind  
by Duran the Gladiator (duh!)  
  
Chapter 8: Royal reward and painful moments  
  
"Good morning, sleepy heads!", said Lise as she saw Duran and Angela enter the dining room last. Kevin finished eating some bacon and went outside. Carlie had finished a while before him and was outside as well, playing with Karl - the wolf had become a friend to her as it could sense her love for Kevin. Duran yawned as he got a large portion of eggs and bacon.  
"What's the matter, Duran? Normally, you aren't that tired.", remarked Hawk dryly.  
"Well, I stayed up late yesterday to celebrate.", he said, smiling. It was true, he had opened a bottle of fine wine from Palo he had snuck in when the Peace Summit had started, to celebrate his engagement with Angela. It had been good wine, and part of the cause of his and Angela's hangover.  
"Oh, what did you celebrate?", Lise asked as she turned around in her chair, her interest aroused.  
"Well, let's just say that Kevin and Carlie aren't the only ones who are going to get married...", said Angela with a broad grin.  
"You don't say! Congratulations!", said Lise. Hawk was a bit dryer in his wishes, but still very happy about them being officially engaged. The rest of breakfast was spent in an atmosphere of planning - Lise was trying to figure out what they'd do that day except talk and generally hang out - until Kevin came back inside.  
"Duran, I think messenger from Forcena is coming here! Carlie and I went to Luna, and when I looked outside, I saw big turtle come this way..."  
"Really?! Maybe he has news from the King!", exclaimed Duran, his spirits raising and his mind darkening at the same time. Angela, too, seemed curious.  
"I dunno, but he be here in few hours."  
"Great. What do we do in the meantime?", sighed Lise as her thoughts had been interrupted.  
"Well, Kevin, didn't you say something about showing us the garden you spend nearly every spare second in?", teased Angela. Kevin smiled.  
"That good idea! Garden is beautiful - and big, so beware not to get lost..." He and Carlie (who had by then joined her beloved) showed them the way to it, and as the doors slid open, everyone else stopped in amazement.  
They hadn't lied: it was breathtaking and very, very big.  
A dozen different varieties of flowers stood in every flower bed, and trees surrounded the premises. Duran picked a few beautiful varieties of the lily and gave them to Angela with a big show of affection. Luckily for him, this gesture went unnoticed by the rest as they were fascinated by the garden's splendor.  
"And this is rosebed... no, wait a bit Charle, next ones don't have thorns... yes, those. And those..." Kevin said as he guided them and in the meantime presented Carlie a flower from time to time, "are orchids... like the pink ones?... oh, and my favorite: flowers called "Dryadae"... three beautiful flowers for very beautiful girl... And that's it!", he concluded as they arrived at the entrance again.  
"Wow... those were a lot of flowers!", said Lise as she looked at a few lilies she had picked for herself. She admired the vast amount of flowers Carlie had gotten, but then came back to reality. "Kevin, won't picking them affect the rest of the bed?"  
"No, they grow fast, overnight. Tomorrow there be no more empty spaces..." He nodded at Carlie, who skipped off to put the flowers in some vases - by the looks of it, half a dozen vases - as the rest went back to the dining room. A maid came running towards them.  
"Prince Kevin, a messenger of Forcena requests an audition with you and the other Heroes."  
"Tell him we'll be with him in a minute...", said Kevin as he patted the maid on the shoulder.  
"Ooh, Kevin, does Carlie like you familiarising with your female personnel?", teased Hawk.  
"Eh, Minca is friend since childhood. She was my replacement mother..."  
"Huh?! She?", said the amazed ninja as he looked at the maid, who had run off. "She looks my age!"  
"Heh, she not...", stated the beastman. Carlie had joined them in the meantime and they were on their way to the meeting room, where the messenger was waiting.  
  
"Duran!", shouted Brandon as the group entered.  
"Brandon, man, what's up?", said the sturdy swordsman as he shook his friend's hand. "I hear you have a message..."  
"Yeah, King Richard requests your presence in Forcena - tomorrow. He has an important declaration to make to all his subjects, and since you're one of them... Oh, and of course, the others are welcome to come and listen to it as well. Princess Angela's presence is required, however, as her mother has something important to tell her. Oh, I'll come with you."  
"Sure thing, pal - if you're not afraid of our method of transport, that is... What do you say, you guys?", he asked as he turned towards his friends, "Will you come along?"  
"Yes!", they all shouted. Lise added "You oaf!", before slapping him friendly.  
"Fine, then it's settled. Shall we go now, or wait until the evening?" When no response came, he decided to leave after lunch. "'Cause no one can go anywhere on an empty stomach...", he said as he ran his hand over it demonstratively. Brandon laughed as he did.  
"Still the unstoppable urge to eat inside you? God, and I thought she could temper you!", he said as he pointed towards Angela, who stuck out her tongue.  
"Hell, if she's the one you expect to temper me, she'd better get tempered herself.", said Duran. Angela sat down beside him and he immediately put his arm over her shoulder. "B'sides, that's no way to talk about my fiancée, Brandon!"  
"You two got engaged? Wow, must be a bummer for her mother, since she did want a prince for a son-in-law."  
"Ah, who needs a prince when she can get Duran of Forcena, strongest warrior - and best lover - in the world?", remarked Angela before kissing him. Brandon shook his head and muttered something like "lost causes" before turning away. He didn't even hear the two sneak away, but they were gone when he turned back.  
"Garden", said Kevin, which explained it all to the rest of the group, but left the poor soldier with a confused look on his face, one that was funny enough to make everyone laugh, even Brandon himself.  
  
"That was yummy!", remarked Carlie in her childish way after lunch, but she quickly straightened herself: "Uh, I mean, that was delicious!", which made Kevin smile victoriously.  
"Minca made it. You know Minca, don't you, Charle?"  
"Yep, she's that nice lady that mothered you when you were a baby..."  
"Uh-huh... say Charle," said Kevin as the rest left the table, "uh... When we come back... where you live?"  
"Oh, well, if Heath and Gramps don't mind, I'll come and live here... or you come and live with me!"  
"Me? With you? Really? Sure!", he said before hugging her. "I like that idea!" A cough behind them made their grip on each other loosen a bit, as they turned around to see Hawk standing behind them, tapping his foot on the tiles impatiently.  
"You guys are SO unbelievable! We're waiting for you two outside - Flammie's already there."  
"'Kay, Hawkeye. Don't be such a drag!", sighed Carlie pseudo-irritated before dragging her fiancé with her.  
  
"Bye Flammie", shouted Lise as they set foot on solid ground in front of Forcena's castle walls. Brandon had quickly run to the undergrowth, while Duran laughed his ass off - "Hey, Brandon, I thought you were such a wild boy? Always open for new experiences!" - and Lise pointed out that it was evening already.  
"Hey, you're right... but now that all the soldiers are back - well, at least a part of them - you can't all come back to the soldiers' quarters. Would some of you mind spending the night in the inn or at my aunt's?"  
"Hey, me no mind!", said Kevin. Carlie also said she wouldn't mind, and Lise and Hawk said they didn't care either.  
"Oh-kay... Carlie, you and Kevin wouldn't mind spending the night in the inn? Hawk and Angela can stay in the soldiers' quarters, and Lise can stay at my house. Settled? Okay, let's go!" He took Angela's hand and led her to the castle gates, followed by Hawk. Lise was already off, dragged to Duran's house by a very happy Wendy. Carlie and Kevin, however, decided to go for a walk before going to sleep. They sat down by the lake that laid next to Forcena's castle, where the ground was dry and the rapidly darkening sky was reflected in the mirror depths.  
"You know what I think? King Richard going to announce marrying Queen Valda or something. Atmosphere in castle is happy.", whispered Kevin as he held Carlie's hand. "Makes me wonder what Beast King will do when I be grown. I no prince, no real one anyway. Me peace-loving and not agressive: besides, mother was human - I not pure blood. King don't like that."  
"Hey, you're a prince because you're noble and brave and stuff. Besides, if the Beast King wants an agressive, fullblood prince, why doesn't he choose Lugar when he grows? Lugar was strong and very mean..."  
"Heh, good point. I hope he don't choose me, I want to go to Wendel! To go and be with you. And to be happy."  
"Yep, and that's what we're gonna do when we get back in Wendel. We ask Heath and gramps where we are going to live. And if they say "no", I'll run to you." Kevin shushed her and pointed to the lake, where the star-spun sky was reflected in the wavy surface. The moon was full: the longer Kevin looked at it, the more his beastman blood tingled inside him. As Carlie shivered, hee changed himself to his Bloody Wolf-form and cradled Carlie in his warm fur. She fell asleep then and there, comforted by him. How he did manage to lift Carlie, who was a bit taller than him now, was a mystery to him, but he managed to get her to the inn and put her to bed with ease. Just as he prepared to go to sleep himself, he heard the ruffling of sheets, and the next moment he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.  
"Goodnight, Kevin dear..."  
"G'night, Charle dear."  
And, as it always was after he got a goodnight kiss from Carlie, his dreams came swiftly and he was warmed by them. He dreamt of a bright future for him and his priestess, and at one point, he even thought he could hear her whisper in his dream...  
"Kevin, no matter where we are, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."  
He awoke in the middle of the night when his blood got the better of him, and barely managed to run outside before he transformed again. The lake seemed to compel him to howl against the moon - his song that of a wolf, but about feelings only a human could have. The sound of his voice was heavy, and hoarse, but still recognisable. His song was that of a man falling for an angel - he sang of golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, but most of all about a warrior goddess that made his blood cry out for love. His song was heard in the castle by a loving father, who also had problems keeping himself from transforming. But as soon as the Beast King heard the song, he knew it was time he talked to Kevin. He slipped outside and ran to the sound of his son's voice.  
"...and the sun always shines on her face,  
it's like she's the goddess of... Oh, hey Beast King!", said Kevin as he saw his father stand next to him.  
"Kevin, my son, it seems that you've fallen for an angel... or a priestess, and a darn pretty one, if I may say so."  
"You know?", stammered Kevin, surprised by that statement.  
"Yes, the winds have told me about your love for her. And it seems that this is the only way you'll be happy. I'm sure Lugar will be everything you are. But, Kevin, never forget: Carlie was right. Even though I do not like the fact that the prince of the Beast Kingdom is a pacifist, I cannot deny that there's no better prince to reign it. The other beastmen have realised the importance of durable alliances with the humans - and even with the elves. Therefor, I think it's best if you, Kevin, will be my heir. Your children will have the blood of humans, beastmen, and elves. And what better way to forge alliances than through a marriage! King Richard thinks the same...", said the tall beastman before turning back around and giving his son a last advice: "It's late. Go to sleep and guard your beloved well. You'll see that everything will turn out fine in the morning."  
"Thanks...", whispered Kevin, before he too went back to his bed. It would be a long day for him.  
  
"-yawn- Good morning world!", said Duran as he got out of bed and took a look outside the window. Forcena's eternal spring made him feel happy as it always had done, although it also made him feel anxious about the King's announcement. Never before had he been more worried about something. He felt bad about it, but for some reason he also felt very, very exhilerated. The feeling rose as Angela entered his room.  
"Good morning sleepy, just thought you'd like to know that the king has told the people to gather at one hour past noon for the mysterious announcement. That, plus I figured you'd be hungry. Here", she said as she put down a plate filled with sweet stuff.  
"Angie, you sure know how to spoil a man!", he said before digging in. Hawk noticed the two and popped his head round the corner.  
"My, oh my, what have we here? A warrior stuffing his face and a mage letting him. Hmm... is it possible you two are Duran and Angela?"  
"Cut it out, Hawk", uttered Angela between giggles. "You're too much for us!"  
"Yeah, and me and the rest of the soldiers are very lucky Brandon prohibited late night visits."  
"Hey, we... ah, nevermind...", said Duran a bit moody before turning his attention to the food again, leaving Hawk and Angela the opportunity to go and check on the rest. Lise was already waiting for them. The innkeeper was standing outside, obviously worried about something.  
"Hey sir, what are you standing outside for?", said Hawk.  
"Oh, those two have just gone off to the Highlands. Do you know that that guy was a werewolf?! I saw him transform with my own eyes yesterday night! ...Though he did carry his girlfriend inside and tucked her in..."  
"Kevin has gone on a field trip, eh?", said Hawk. "I'll go after him. You guys just have fun, I'll get the runaway children..." With that, he set out. The search soon led him to the lake, where the group had passed a night on their first journey. There they sat: Kevin was carving a big piece of wood while Carlie was telling him something.  
"...but then I heard your voice in my dream as well and... oh, hi Hawk!", chirped Carlie as she noticed the thief walking up to them.  
"Hey Carlie, hiya Kevin, whatcha doing?"  
"Oh, me carving something from wood. Look!", spoke Kevin as he showed the statuette to his friend. It depicted a tall, handsome beastman wearing a crown with his wife, a beautiful woman with flowing hair. In front of them a baby beastman and his elven counterpart. "This me and Carlie in future. We saw it in dream."  
"Wow, that's nice! Well, but how come you're wearing the crown?"  
"Beast King told me prince should be man of good nature, who can lead beastmen to peace with other races. That's me. And because Carlie and I both half-human, we forge durable alliance by marrying!"  
"Yup", agreed Carlie as she drew the picture of a Molebear in the air with a bit of light.  
"Say, you should come to the castle. The announcement will be held after lunch..."  
"Okay, we're coming. You go on ahead, Hawk. Catch you later!", shouted the pair as they disappeared into the shrubs. Hawk sighed. Somehow the day would be filled with surprises, he thought.  
When he arrived at the castle, Kevin and Carlie were already waiting for him, and so were the others. Of course, Hawk thought, there had to be a shortcut. Dumb dumb me for not noticing it. "Beat me to it, eh?", he said.  
"Well, I'm hungry. Let's eat!", said Lise and they all filed inside to eat. But suddenly, as everyone sat down and ate, it struck them that the moment of truth was nearing rapidly. The tension grew in the group. Kevin ate silently, Duran ate only small bites, Carlie said no to dessert, Angela said yes to a dessert and Hawk ate a tuna sandwich for a change: all this showed just how anxious they were to hear the news. And then, it was time: the bells of the castle's chapel were rung and the people crowded together. Even some of the people from Maia and Byzel had come, and the dwarves had sent Watts. King Richard appeared on the balcony from which he was used to speak, together with Queen Valda, the Heroes and the Beast King - the other royals had gone home after the Elementals were safe once again. King Richard stepped forward so that everyone could see him and spoke in a booming voice:  
"Citizens of Forcena, and cherished dwarves among us, I thank you for coming. I have a very important announcement to make. About twenty years ago, I lost my heart to a beautiful woman in Altena. It took me several years to forget her, but then I saw her daughter and knew I had to go back. Only recently did I realise that I really did need to go back to my beloved and be a better man than I had been, leaving her because of my fight against the Dragon People. I will be leaving soon, and therefor I am stepping down from the throne." A shocked murmur went through the crowd, but King Richard silenced them. "Now I would not step down if I didn't have the perfect heir. A man who has proven himself ready to die for our country, one who did not falter to put aside his emotions for the good of us all. My best and most worthy Knight of Gold will follow me as King of Forcena... Sir Duran." This did not only come as a shock to Duran and Angela, who suddenly realised why there hadn't been much more opposition to their relationship, but also to the others, who hadn't expected that to happen at all. King Richard called Duran forward, and Queen Valda pulled her daughter beside her while she took the word.  
"Also, people of Forcena, it will be a pleasure for me to announce that my daughter has been engaged to Sir Duran, thus making an alliance between Forcena and Altena that will last for many centuries. King Richard and I shall also marry and he will rule Altena with me, while Angela stays here as Queen of Forcena." This made the crowd cheer happily, as all of them had been hoping to see an alliance with Altena be formed. Queen Valda's last words about the crowning ceremony being held the next day were nearly drowned in them.  
The Heroes were invited to the party celebrating Duran's sudden rise to royalty in Byzel, and they all went there. Duran and Angela were getting congratulations from everyone before they were pulled aside by Kevin.  
"Duran, Angela, congrats with all this. But there's other thing to be happy about as well. Duran, you no need to worry about heir..."  
"Huh?", said Angela and Duran at the same time.  
"Angela has baby growing in her. I can smell she's pregnant." This caused poor Angela to swoon. Duran, however, couldn't have been happier.  
"Really Kev? Wow!", stammered the knight before going off, probably to tell King Richard and the rest the good news. Kevin was very glad for the both of them. He would be happy as well if he were Duran. He had thought of children ever since he had had the dream. He thought of Carlie, and of how beautiful she had looked when she had drifted off to sleep. How beautiful she had been, and how enchanting...  
"Hey Kevin, shouldn't we go to sleep? I mean, we have a long day tomorrow..."  
"Yes, you right, Charle. Let's go to sleep.", said Kevin, taking the hand she held out and walking beside her towards Forcena.  
  
The next day, the crowning ceremony was held. Duran did everything with grace and was well-thought in his words.  
"Sir Duran, you have proven yourself worthy of being heir to the throne many times, showing a kind of affection and loyalty to the king that a son would show to his father. You have been more than a Knight of Gold. You have been our savior many times over. Do you accept this crown, and the title and responsabilities that go with it?"  
"I accept. I will rule with compassion, with discipline and with care. I'm prepared to go as far as I have gone before to safeguard not only Forcena, but the rest of the world as well."  
"Do you swear to protect each and every citizen from danger, both from outside as from within?"  
"I solemnly swear that no one will go unprotected."  
"Do you swear to uphold the standard that King Richard has set?"  
"I swear that this kingdom will not lessen."  
The Beast King had stood beside King Richard as witness, and Hawk had been Duran's second man. As soon as everything was in order, the Beast King concluded the ceremony with the words:  
"Let it be known from now on that Forcena is strong, as is its ruler, King Duran!", as King Richard placed his crown on Duran's head. The crowd cheered appreciatively: they too had been involved when Duran saved the world, and they all admired and respected him. They had been secretly hoping that King Richard would choose him as next king.  
When the sky started to darken a bit, the rest decided to go on their way as well.  
"But of course, we shouldn't wait another year to meet each other again... and be sure to invite us to the wedding!", said Lise to Angela before mounting Flammie and taking off. There was no need for goodbyes, they knew they'd meet again. Lise was first to arrive home, and said a cheery "see you" before heading inside and taking her responsabilities as Queen again. Hawk was next, and he was already awaited by Jessica, who announced that her father had recovered. Nikita had a very guilty look on his face, but soon found that Hawk had forgotten the pearl incident, and visibly relaxed since then. And then, it was only Kevin and Carlie... as they were on their way to the ultimate confrontation.  
They landed in front of the Temple of Light, and gave Flammie a very caring hug before allowing her to go and sleep a few days to recover from all the excitement. Kevin took his girl's hand and guided her inside, to where the Priest of Light would be at that time.  
"Ah, Carlie! Is everything in order now?"  
"Yes, gramps. All is well now."  
"Ah, great, then you can return here!"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that..."  
"Huh? What's the matter?", said the Priest, very confused about it all.  
"Well, first things first. Where's Heath? He should hear this too..."  
"Wait a minute, he'll be here shortly... Ah, there you are, Heath! Carlie would like to talk to us."  
"Well, yes. You see, I love Kevin very very much, and he loves me as well. We're engaged, Gramps! And, well, I wanna go live in Beast Kingdom, by his side, because he'll be the next Beast King. But I know I'm the Priestess, and that I'm the one in who you placed your hopes. That's why I came to ask. So, gramps, Heath, what do you think?" This made the Priest of Light and his first-in-line silent for a while. Not only had she just told them very softly but obviously that she wouldn't stay in Wendel, she had also spoken like an adult for the first time since she had been chosen by the Fairy. "So," said Carlie, growing a bit impatient, "can I go with your permission?" Heath knew this meant she'd go anyway, but would like their blessing.  
"I'm fine with it, Carlie," said the Priest after thinking it through, "although I had hoped you'd stay here. But, seeing that Luna is a close friend to Lumina, and that you would go anyway, you have my blessing. Go in peace, child of Mana, and never forget what has been taught to you. Be true to Light, and never deny Mana. You too, Kevin. Never forget, okay?"  
"Priest, I very thankful for your blessing. Heath, are you okay with it?"  
"Well... if it makes Carlie happy, then she has my blessing as well. Oh, and Carlie, know that we will always be here for you if ever you need us. And for you, Kevin.", he added rather hastily.  
"Okay, then it's settled. Kev, will you help me pack? That way it'll go twice as fast!"  
The two rushed out to pack, leaving Heath confused and the Priest amused.  
"Those two make a perfect pair...", mused the elderly man.  
"Oh, um, yeah...", said Heath, his mind wandering as he was still shocked. "Oh, what am I to do? I always imagined her to be here... I am going to miss that girl!"  
"Me too, Heath. But don't forget that she'll miss us as well. Visit her. I'm sure Kevin will like to see you care for your pupil, no matter how far away she is." He sighed as he turned to the statue of the Mana Goddess. "Come, and pray with me for their well-being..."  
  
-----------------------------2 Months later, in Forcena-------------------  
"Will you, Duran, son of Sir Loki, take Angela as your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to protect her, comfort her, and stay with her through richer and poor, through all that's bad and all that's good, until the Goddess calls you to her?"  
"I will do more than that", said the swordsman.  
"Will you, Angela, daughter of Queen Valda, take Duran as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him, comfort him, and stay with him through richer and poor, through all that's bad and all that's good, until the Goddess calls you to her?"  
"I do", stated the mage.  
"Then, by the power the Goddess gave me, and as disciple of the Priest of Wendel, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may...", but she halted as she saw the two were ahead of her. "Okay... rice!" A multitude of small white pellets descended upon the two as they raced to the castle, where the party would be held. Carlie sighed of pure fatigue, she had been to Altena the day before to marry Richard and Queen Valda, and she had only had the chance to take a quick nap on Flammie's back. After the wedding ceremony was over, she went directly to the inn to rest. Kevin was still in Beast Kingdom to settle a little problem that had arisen the week before, but he'd come soon. Lise and Hawk had helped prepare the castle for the feast, and they were very compassionate to Carlie.  
"Carlie, you should rest some more! I'm sure Duran and Angela won't mind you catching up some rest..."  
"Yeah, you just go back to that inn and get some shut-eye!"  
Carlie had done as they told and now, she lay sound asleep. But not for long, because Kevin came in an hour after the ceremony and brought her a lily, one the gardener had called a "Morning Dew Delight".  
"Charle dear, you awake?", he said as he tickled her nose with the flower.  
"Aah-aah-aatcho! Kev, you know that that variety has the most pollen in it!", said Carlie as she wiped tiny yellow spots of pollen off her cheeks. "Good day, Kevin"  
"Good afternoon, Charlotte. How did it go?"  
"Fine, 'cept they kissed before they were supposed to... How did things go back at home?"  
"Eh, Beast King was happy when Fairy King told him treaty was signed. Poor Fairy King, had to give in. But treaty is first step to peace and forgiveness. By the way, Fairy King asked when we get married... will you talk to Heath and Priest, or will I go?"  
"I'll go, Kev. Was about time I visited them again... When should I ask? Tomorrow, next week, next month, next year,..."  
"Mmm, tomorrow sounds good", said Kevin with a mischievous look on his face.  
"Kev! Next month?"  
"Okay... We announce tonight? To rest of heroes?"  
"Why not? Tell the Beast King tomorrow, Heath and grandfather too, make all the arrangements, and then ask Luna in what kind of dress I'd look most pretty. What will you wear to your own wedding?", asked the girl out of curiosity.  
"Not stupid smoking, like Duran did", grumbled the beastman. Duran had looked very much out of character in it, especially since no one knew him without his armor, but still had a certain amount of class. "But only most beautiful thing ever for most perfect and happy day in my life..."  
"Ah, Kevin, you charmer... Now, lemme go shower and I'll return more beautiful and perfumed than ever."  
  
"Hey, everyone, shaddap! Kevin has an announcement to make!", shouted Brandon, Duran's best man, after his speech.  
"Thanks Brandon. Everyone listen, this is very important. I think you all know Carlie and I are engaged. We have planned wedding next month, on high moon. We were hoping for Queen Lise's permission to have wedding there...", said Kevin, trailing off a bit when he looked in Lise's direction as she gave him two thumbs up, "...and of course all are invited."  
"Oh, and anyone that wants to help organise is welcome, you know...", added Carlie, eliciting laughter from the gathered partyers.  
"I propose a toast: to Queen Angela and King Duran of Forcena, married today. To Queen Valda and King Richard of Altena, married yesterday. And to Prince Kevin of Beast Kingdom and Carlie of Wendel, engaged to be married next month. May their married lives be happy!"  
With a mighty cheer for all the mentioned, the glasses were raised and a song was made:  
"Here go the Heroes of Mana,  
the mighty, the brave and the strong.  
They saved us all from evil,  
their paths were never wrong.  
With magic, sword and skill  
they fulfilled the Goddess' will   
and by Mana's grace and lore,  
they'll guard us forevermore!"  
The Heroes stood from their places and danced while the song was sung again and again, an ode to them, but not in the least to the Elementals and the Goddess, who would grow in power steadily from then on.  
  
*AN: Oh my god, it's the last of the chapters! I'm still waiting for questions, remarks, etc. Bring them to me (via review or mail me: duran_the_gladiator@hotmail.com)! Greetings... Oh, forgot to mention that I am busy busy for school, so the epilogue might take a while. Duran Duran rules, and school does not. That's my motto du jour...* 


	9. Epilogue: True is the heart

Mana's mind

By Duran the Gladiator

Epilogue: True is the heart…

Lise

_I never would've believed it all would turn out this way!  After my last adventure, my last reunion with my friends, I've had so much to do here in Rolante for the past ten years.  There were treaties to sign, people to consult, and even a marriage to be celebrated._

_My right hand in the Amazon Army, Eliza, informed me two years ago of a small new kingdom being formed.  The kingdom was being made on the island that was previously home of the Earl of the Evil Eye.  The Dark Castle is now called Sermyn Castle, as the kingdom is named Sermyn.  Its founder is a descendant of the long lost race of shape shifters.  They took their hiding around the world, forced into a form which they could not abandon.  Its founder is also a young princess, Kahry.  Her shape was that of a Chibikko for a long time.  She was glad to find a way to get to the others again, and once they claimed the island with peaceful intentions, no one made any objections._

_Anyway, princess Kahry had taken a liking to Elliot.  She visited quite frequently, each time on the pretext of a visit to her most beloved kingdom, or to see the legendary Mother of all Feathered Creatures.  Every time she visited, I noticed that she was wearing regular clothes, not the robes becoming of her status.  And, what made me decide to ask the two what they would think of an engagement, Elliot worked his hardest to get to take her places.  I hadn't even noticed my brother grow up!  Imagine that…  I promised myself that I would take time to get to know him, before seeing him leave the castle._

_Now that Elliot has gone to Sermyn, this castle is empty.  Strange, how one can imagine to love solitude, but never bear to live in it.  I've grown fond of the frequent visits of my friends now.  And in just a few days, they'll be coming again.  All of them together, this time, for a reunion of heroes…_

Kevin and Carlie

_We're happy.  We married ten years ago, and still, when we look at each other…  Nothing has changed between us.  We now have two children.  Faye, a charming elven girl, but with a close friendship to wolves, and Nathan, a strong beast child with the gruff looks of his grandfather, yet the golden heart of his mother.  A third child is coming to us soon.  We are truly blessed by the Goddess._

_The world around us has changed so much.  Kevin is now the Beast King, as his father decided to dedicate the rest of his life to study instead of fighting, and that probably makes me, Charlotte, Beast Queen.  But I am so much more… _

_All this change started with simple research.  Heath found out about Wendelia, the lost kingdom, about its borders, its customs…  He suggested to my grandfather, at first merely as a joke, but then gradually growing more serious, to restore the kingdom.  And now it is restored.  Wendelia, Kingdom of the Eternal Day, is once again a fact instead of a mere thought.  My grandfather was asked to be the leader of this great land, but he declined, saying that that task was too heavy to be borne by a man his age.  Instead, he suggested Heath, who was by then aged thirty and sure to become my grandfather's successor… It was a difficult choice for him to make, but he accepted.  The only condition was, that he would be allowed to take over from my grandfather in due time.  He is a splendid king, ruling with compassion and justice.  People say it's an advantage to have a priest as king._

_As for me, I've made a place of worship here myself.  It's called the "Temple of Mysteries", and is built around the Moonreading Tower.  Luna's former status as "Keeper of the Mysteries" is now restored.  And I'm her high priestess.  I felt honoured when Kevin suggested that position for me, but even more when the Beast King himself agreed.  I love my work (mainly giving advice to the people that come to the Temple, but sometimes my renewed skill of Tinkle Rain or Heal Light comes in handy).  I can't wait to see the others again: to tell them of this happiness._

Duran and Angela

_I never imagined looking forward to meeting the others again, but here I am: in one hand I hold that of my dear Duran, my King, my Knight of Gold.  My Mana Hero.  In the other hand, I hold that of our son, Loki, a fighter as fierce as his grandfather, and with a temper that could rival that of his father.  The two men in my life.  I would give up neither for anything in the world.  And they'd protect me with all they have._

_How time flies!  We were both seventeen when we met, and now we're in our late twenties, having a son of ten and two of five: Dane and Michael, who are now in Altena.  While we're going to Rolante, to see the rest again._

**_I clench Angela's hand as we scale the mountain path once more.  Nothing could compare to the happiness I've got now.  Without Angela by my side, my crown would be pale.  Without Angela to stand by me in difficult times, I'd only be half the man I am now… but I know she thinks the same of me.  We're both depending on each other.  If we didn't have each other eleven years ago…  I don't even wanna think about that!  I know she's anxious as well to see the rest of the group again.  And as we near the mountaintop, I can feel the tension rise…_**

****

Hawk

_If there was a way to turn back time… would I?  I'd relive all those moments precious to me.  I'd meet Lise again.  I'd meet Carlie again, the sweet li'l kid she was back then.  But maybe things are better left as they are.  I'm happy with Jessica as my wife, with Navarre - still the same fortress of thieves it was ten years ago - as my home, and with Salamando as my closest companion.  I shouldn't wonder whether I'd be happy if things had turned out to be different…_

_Yet, there has been so much turmoil lately.  Navarre isn't bound to rules, as the other lands are.  It was Flamekhan's wish to let it remain as it was: I respect that.  But some of the other countries think that Navarre should be bound by laws, or just disappear.  I, as a Mana Hero, have earned respect among the people.  But now, I can see those ties being stretched to their limits.  I don't want to resort to my status as savior of the world to get anything done!_

_Lucky for me, Jessica's a clear mind.  She's learned much of her father.  She advised me to give in and tell them that Navarre would be bound by laws: but only if it could become the castle of the desert kingdom.  Deen opposed, naturally, not being able to accept the idea of being ruled by thieves, and thus Navarre was spared of destruction.  Nevertheless, I should keep an eye open for possible new ways to keep Navarre as it is.  Salamando might help, but then again, he might not.  Better ask Lise what she thinks if I'm going there anyway…_

From a distance, the winged one that is Flammie watches silently as the six Heroes meet again.  The sounds of rejoice reach her ears, and she smiles.  She, too, has grown over the ten years that passed since their last meeting on the wedding of Kevin and Carlie.  She, too, has seen much…

Pedan, the beautiful island of jungle, filled with illusion, retreated into its own course of time again.  The Glass Desert, once home to the ruthless Dragon People, slowly became inhabited by real dragons, who prospered in the sultry climate.  The soil in Altena defrosted and became fertile.  The Ice Kingdom became the Snow Kingdom, where snow falls on a summer's day.  But what had changed most, were the hearts of the people.  Peace had slowly become a certainty instead of a possibility, and war was only a thought from the past.  Flammie knew she couldn't change a thing, and she still knows.

Far away, above the clouds, she can hear her father call her name.

"Flammie, it's time!  Let us go… to the realm where we can rest until the next time we are needed…"  Her father's voice sounds tired, but still commanding.  Flammie looks back at her friends.  Something has gradually changed inside of her as well, she knows now.  The visits they paid her, the gifts they brought her: they had changed her as well.  Her mind slowly formed the last thought she'd form as a child.  It was the thought of growth.

"Father, I am needed here as a friend.  Now, in the future, and forever!"  She shudders silently, expecting a fit of rage… that doesn't come.

"A wise decision, my child.  Your friends couldn't bear being without you…  You must remain.  I, however, must go to sleep now…  I bid you farewell, my child.  You are on your own now…"  And with that thought, all is silent to her.  She gathers air in her lungs, raises her head from the mountains, spreads her wings and roars, a farewell and a welcome in one.

Her first roar as a grown dragon, and it is heard across the world.****


End file.
